Goblin King, Goblin King
by brihun2388
Summary: In Memory of David Bowie./ Sam and Dean investigate the disappearances of young kids in a small town. What happens when Sam gets on Deans nerves and he accidently summons the person that's taking the kids? What will Dean have to do if Sam is the next to be taken? Teenchesters! Sam 16, Dean 20.
1. Chapter 1

***I want to try and make this a one-shot, but it might end up being 2 or 3 chapters. We will see how it goes. David Bowie was a great artist, and "Labyrinth" was one of my favorite stories. I hope I do it somewhat justice. Enjoy!***

 **SAM- 16**

 **DEAN-20**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural. sigh.**

Sam Winchester loved school, really he did. He also loved the summer vacation that came with it. Of course it meant more training than necessary, more lessons about shooting guns,and how to kill anything that was ready to tear your head off. Well _this_ time was a little different. Their dad was in a different town altogether on a super simple salt and burn, which meant mostly hanging out with Dean. Of course Dean would have him practice his moves and train, but he was encouraging, and afterwards they would usually watch a movie or something fun, and his dad wasn't around to hackle them for it. This is what he loved, just him and his brother being _normal,_ even for a little while. Sam now being a teenager he was certainly gaining independence, which also meant fighting with his dad every chance he got. But with his dad out of town, he was relaxed. The school bell rang signaling the end of the last period of classes for three whole months. It was going to be beautiful that week in the cozy town they found, didn't even matter that they lived in a dump. Dean had promised him that they would go fishing the next morning and just relax, so there was _that_ to look forward to at least. He raced out of the school with his back pack and started for home. It was a relatively short walk since Dean knew he was going to get a part time job and couldn't pick Sam up from school, so of course the place they were staying had to be close to the school, or at least on a bus route. Sam didn't mind the 2 mile walk, especially on nice days like today. Plus he didn't have to hunt. They originally moved to the town because children were disappearing in the middle of the night, with no sign of a break in. Upon investigating they didn't find anything useful, but stayed so Sam could finish out the school year, which he was grateful for. His dad decided he didn't need them on the current ghost job, so they stayed behind. Sam finally came up to the modest house they were currently renting, unlocked the front door, closed it, and went straight for the couch and just rested there, letting the sun warm his face as he took a nap. Dean wouldn't be home until 5 and it was only 3, so no harm in a simple nap. Unfortunetly he was in te throws of a strange dream.

Dean came home from work at seven, two hours later because his boss decided to be a dick. He didn't like leaving Sam alone for a long period of time. Upon coming to the front door he swore he was being watched, which made him pull out his keys and try for the door all the faster, just to notice it was already unlocked. Dean panicked knowing his little brother knew better, or so he thought.

"Sam! Sammy!"

No answer. Now he was panicking. He ran upstairs into the bedroom they shared yelling Sams name, but no answer. Finally he ran to the living room where he saw a sleeping Sam curled up on the couch without a care in the world. Any other day he would have been angry, but relieved his brother only forgot to lock the door, but today was a stressful day at work, and Sam hadn't even stirred at Dean yelling his name. If he couldn't hear Dean how on earth could he hear an intruder, Supernatural or other?

Without thinking he went over to Sams sleeping form and smacked him hard on the arm, not hard enough to do real damage, just to wake him up and scare him. Sam yelled at the hard smack and practically rolled off the couch, landing hard on his arm.

"Ow Dean, what the hell was that for?" Sam asked while rubbing his now sore arm and getting up to sit on the couch.

"Dam it Sammy you HAVE to be more carful! The dam door was un-locked, there were NO salt lines in front of it, not to mention I yelled your name and you didn't even flinch from your sleep. What if I was a burglar, or something wanting revenge? What would you have done?"

Sam was just woken up by a VERY angry Dean. Still groggy he was trying to take in everything he was saying, while also trying to remember his bizarre dream.

"Dean I... I was just tired. Not to mention in the middle of a weird dream."

"Tired? You think a supernatural creature is going to care if youre tired? Oh yeah it will let you sleep as it carries you away and I can never find you again!"

Ok Dean was royally pissed. Sam could see that. What the hell happened?

"Ok Dean I'm sorry, Ill be more careful next time."

Sam was still rubbing his sore arm and giving his best kicked puppy expression. Dean now felt horrible. Not only had he hurt the kid, but he was yelling at him in a tone their father usually uses, not Dean. Dean would yell at Sam, but not like _this._ Dean deflated and sat down next to Sam running his fingers threw his short hair.

"Sammy I'm sorry. I had to stay an extra two hours after work just to come home and find the door unlocked and you missing. I was more scarred than anything. You really have to be more careful ok?" Dean looked at Sam and gave him his best ' _please forgive me but also be more careful'_ look. Sam got the hint and nodded back at Dean.

"Ok good. Now stop rubbing your arm its fine." Dean got up and walked into the kitchen.

"You SMACKED it and I FELL on it! What do you expect?"

On cue Dean walked back in with an ice pack and kneeled down in front of Sam, pulling his thin shirt sleeve up he saw a purple and blue mark forming under the red on Sams muscle. He put the ice pack on it making Sam hiss a little in pain.

"Sorry Sammy. Here hold this." Sam put his hand on the ice pack as Dean sat down next to him.

"Anything on tv?" Dean asked. Now that the excitement was over he was ready to just relax. Sam thought of something.

"Wait, I have chocolate in my room I bought, let me go get it so we have a snack."

Sam got up and Dean smiled. Anything Food was ok in Deans book. A big smile came across his face.

"That's the spirit Sammy!"

Sam raced up the dark staircase and into the room him and Dean shared. He knew he had put that chocolate in his drawer, but now it wasn't there. Finally looking in the closet he found it, along with something strange. It was a book. It wasn't strange that a book itself was in the room, Sam loved to read, but hes never seen _this_ book before, and he didn't think it was Deans. He looked at the cover and couldn't make out the title. He opened it and started to read it. Some words jumped out at him like goblins and magic, but he knew he had to read it from the beginning and he didn't have time. Hearing Dean yell his name he left the book on the floor in front of the closet door, grabbed the chocolate, and ran downstairs, unaware of the owl looking at him outside the window.

Sam made his way downstairs quickly and saw Dean had already made popcorn and popped in a movie. He sat down beside him and handed him some chocolate. Dean ruffled his hair playfully before starting the movie.

"Oh Sam what was your dream about anyway?" Sam looked at him.

"What?"

"You know, you said you were dreaming, what was it about."

"Oh yeah, it was super weird. There was a blonde guy who was an owl. Ummm little furry creatures running around, and dancing, and singing even. The blonde guy I forgot his name said I would made a good Goblin Prince or something of that nature...then he started singing and dancing. hm."

Dean couldn't stop laughing. His brother was so weird sometimes. His laughter only made Sam start laughing.

"It was just a dream Dean, cant exactly control it."

"Just watch the movie you little weirdo."

Dean reached over and put an arm over Sams shoulders pulling him closer. Sam was a great kid, a bit strange, but a good kid. After a while the movie was over, Dean noticed Sam was sleeping on him, so he carefully got up out of his brothers grasp, cleaned up the food, and covered him up with a heavy blanket. Looking at Sam he knew he was a lucky brother. Sam would do anything for Dean and he would give his life for Sam. He brushed his hair away from his eyes before making extra thick salt lines and double bolting the door and windows. Nothing was getting in on Deans watch. He walked upstairs feeling secure about Sams safety, and fell asleep in his bed, still laughing silently to himself about the dream Sam has mentioned.


	2. Chapter 2

***I hope everyone is enjoying! Special thanks to M.J. Ellsworth for being so awesome and being the first to comment on both my stories. ^_^***

Chpt.2

It was about 4 in the morning when Sam woke up. His hunter instincts weren't as good as his brothers by far, but he swore he felt several eyes looking at him and hushed voices. He bolted upright and realized he was still on the couch. ' _Must have fallen asleep'_ he figured. Not seeing Dean around he knew he had gone to his own bed. Sam got up and switched on the lights. Nope not a soul in sight. No burglars tonight. Just then he heard a very loud scratching noise from behind the couch. He slowly went to investigate when a giant owl came flying into him. He started screaming as the owl hit his head then flew off.

"What the hell?! Was that a freaking owl?!"

He felt something coming down the side of his face, when he went to wipe at it he realized it was a trickle of blood.

"Freaking owl."

That's about the time Dean came running down the stairs with a shot gun in his hand.

"Sam!"

"In here Dean."

Dean ran to Sam looking for any sign of a threatening presence on his way down, upon entering the living room he saw the blood on Sams forehead and freaked.

"Sammy oh my god who did this to you? Where is he?! Dean was practically yelling with the shot gun raised looking around.

"Dean it wasn't a someone, it was an owl."

Dean stopped what he was doing and froze looking at Sam, quirking an eyebrow.

"An owl? How the hell would an owl get in here and where is it now?" Dean was a little skeptical. It was a smaller cut, but Sam was still hurt by someone or something, and it had to pay. Now if only Sam was making any sense.

"I don't know. I woke up, heard scratching, and behind the couch where I was sleeping a huge owl flew up and knicked my head."

Dean then put the shot gun down and walked over to Sam. He pushed his long bangs back and examined it.

"Well doesn't look to bad. Where is the dam thing anyway?"

"I don't know, it flew off and I havnt seen it."

Dean put his hand to Sams forehead to check for fever. Maybe he was hallucinating? An owl would be hard to miss. Sam swatted his hand away.

"Dam it Dean Im not sick I know what I saw!"

"Ok Sammy I believe you. Tell you what though just go upstairs to the bathroom and Ill clean it with the first aid kit ok? If it was an owl I don't want you getting bird flu or something."

"You do know that's not what the bird flu is right?"

Sam crossed his arms and Dean smiled.

"Of course I do smarty. What I do know is it could have gotten bacteria in that cut so it needs to be cleaned regardless so go to the bathroom."

Dean watched as Sam started running up the stairs before adding "And lock the door, don't open it unless you hear my voice."

That made Sam stop dead in his tracks and look at Dean.

"Why?"

"Just humor me Sammy ok?"

Dean heard Sam sigh as he ran upstairs. He knew there was something weird going on, but nothing was making any sense. ' _an owl attacked him really?'_ He thought as he picked up the shot gun. He made sure to search the entire floor not missing a single thing. He didn't want there to be a hidden threat and find out after the fact. After a very in depth search of the downstairs he went up to the bathroom and very easier opened the door.

"Dam it Sam I told you to lock it!"

"Dean it was an owl! It cant open doors!"

Dean stood there and ran his hands threw his hair again. He was tired, and he really wasn't in the mood to argue with his little brother right now about the importance of listening to him. Now he knew why his dad was always frustrated with the kid. Even though the situation didn't seem dangerous didn't mean it wasn't. Sam had a small gash on his forehead from _something,_ and until Dean knew what that something was, he wanted Sam to listen to orders. Letting out a sigh he took Sam by the arms and placed his firmly on the toilet seat lid. He preceded to pull out the first aid kit, and kneel in front of Sam getting started. First he just wiped it with anti-bacteria stuff, which stung like crazy. Dean went to put a band-aid on but Sam refused, stated its already clotted. After they were done Dean put his arm around Sams shoulders and lead him to their shared bedroom. Sam was to old to be tucked in, but Dean made sure he was warm enough at least. He sat in his own bed until he was positive Sam was asleep. That's when he snuck back downstairs, grabbed the shot gun, and made his way back upstairs. He was determined to find this thing that hurt Sam, but whatever it was was gone now. He made sure the window in their room was extra bolted and salted before settling into his own bed with the shot gun at his side, a knife under his pillow, AND revolver in the night stand. Cant be to prepared. He watched as Sam went into a peaceful sleep, and followed soon after. Again not noticing the owl perched right outside the window sill, its eyes focused on Sam.

Dean woke up at 7am, he knew the fish were a better catch at say 5am, but he was so tired he decided to sleep in. Plus he was up at 4 to take care of a delusional yet hurt little brother. He peeked over at Sam still asleep and decided to go downstairs to make coffee and breakfast.

Sam woke not to long after. He heard Dean waking up, but decided to give himself a few extra minutes just to think. He _knows_ it was an owl that attacked him. He wasn't stupid. He got up slowly and made his way over to the closet where he dam near tripped over that weird book from the night before. He just about forgot about it. He would have to read it when he got a second, but not right now. Looking for something to wear on his fun filled day of fishing he pulled out a plain black t-shirt and jeans. Suddenly he heard what sounded like small voices again coming from his bed and he quickly whipped around. He didn't see anyone, but now on his bed was a tattered old journal. Not as fancy as their dads, looked like it belonged to a girl. He slowly walked over to it know for a fact that hasn't always been there, and it definitely did not belong to himself or Dean. He looked around one more time before opening it. He noticed the very first page read "Property of Sarah" on it, plus the address of the house they were currently renting. He turned it over to the next page where he started reading:

 _'_ _The Goblin King took my baby brother Toby. I know I said the spell, but regretted it soon after. He allowed me 24 hours to travel threw the Labyrinth to find the center where he was keeping him. He told me the children he took turned into goblins, and that was to be Toby's fate if I didn't find him in time. I was just annoyed at my dad and step-mom, Toby was innocent. That's why I had to save him from Jareth…..'_

Sam at this point was very confused. It seemed more like a fairy tale book then a girls journal. He was expecting to find ' _Dear Diary, today I got my first pimple.'_ Not ' _The Goblin King took my baby brother.'_

Dean yelled for Sam to come down for breakfast. He grabbed the journal and ran downstairs to meet Dean in the kitchen, sliding food onto two separate plates on the kitchen table. Sam put the journal in his nap sac he carried everywhere, and sat down to have a nice breakfast with Dean. He was very much so excited about the fishing trip, and Dean was practically glowing. The journal would have to wait for now.


	3. Chapter 3

***ok, this will be more than 3 chapters. Haha.***

The boys had finished breakfast and loaded up the car with the two fishing poles from the second hand shop, plus miscellaneous items, including live worms in a Styrofoam cup. They both sat in the car in relative silence, except for the stereo blasting of course. Suddenly he remembered Sarah's journal, and decided to read more into the strange mystery of this girl. He pulled it out and started reading more of it, starting on a random page instead of where he had left off.

' _I met wonderful friends on the way to find my baby brother, who helped me save him. Jareth did try to distract me, the beautiful ball he threw was amazing, just like out of my dreams. It was what I always wanted, but the need to save Toby was greater than my love for this dream. I was stronger than the goblins' song and dance magic….'_

Of course Sam didn't get to far into the reading without Dean being nosey. He turned down the music and looked at Sam reading this old girl journal.

"I always knew you were a girl, but that journal is ridiculous." Dean said between looking at his brother and concentrating on the road. Sure he was used to Sam reading, but this wasn't his usual book, it was an obvious girl journal. Sam wasn't entirely paying attention to Dean. Some of what he was reading seemed oddly familiar. ' _Goblins song and dance magic. Like my dream.'_ He knew there was something here, but everything was scattered It didn't _feel_ bad, but still something was off about the situation. Finally he looked up at Dean who had worried eyes.

"Dude what are you reading?"

"I don't actually know. One minute I was getting dressed and the next minute this journal was just on my bed. I started reading it, but I don't know what to make of it."

"Well it looks like just a plain journal. Probably belonged to the last person who lived in the house. Now put your girly diary away and lets talk about something else more manly."

Sam was about to close the book when he saw an interesting note scribbled on the side of the page.

 _'_ _I didn't connect it before, but other children like Toby went missing before AND after my adventure. Perhaps it was the Goblin King this whole time.'_

Well THAT certainly caught Sams attention, considering that's the exact reason why they were in the town to begin with. Missing children, all of various ages. But a Goblin King? That's seemed a bit far fetched even for him, and hes seen a lot. He closed the journal and turned t Dean.

"Dean, what do you know about goblins? I mean have you or dad ever seen one?"

"A goblin? Ive read about them briefly, but no neither dad or myself has ever seen one. I don't think any hunter has actually. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, I just have this feeling that this journal and goblins have to do with the missing kids we came here to find but had no luck in finding. According to this Sarah girl a Goblin King was responsible for the disappearances of several children including her baby brother. I mean theres other stuff like a spell having to be said, but it kind of makes sense. I think we should re-open the hunt, I may have a lead!"

Dean was completely confused. Between a mysterious girl, freaking _goblins_ of all creatures, and his brother getting hurt he wasn't exactly seeing a complete picture.

"Ok Sam MAYBE, but I don't think goblins even exist, let alone there being a Goblin King…."

"His name is Jereth." Sam interrupted. Dean didn't really like that that there was a name to go with what his brother was talking about.

"Ok you know what? Book DOWN. Today will be about fun, and fishing not some crazy girl and her even crazier fantasies. Its probably just a story she came up with and wrote down."

It may have come out a little harsher than Dean intended when he looked at Sam and saw a 'bitchface' start to form, but the whole thing was a little weird.

"Ok tell you what. When we get back home you can finish reading this journal and we can take it from there. If it even seems like it _might_ be a lead we will wait until dad gets home and see what he has to say about it. Deal?"

Sams face relaxed. Ever since hes found out about the Supernatural hes been put on research duty. He didn't mind it, but he also wanted to be involved in what his family was up to. He wanted to be part of the team, treated as an equal, he wanted Dean to know he had his back as much as Dean had his. He knew his thoughts and opinions mattered, but sometimes it seemed thy only mattered when it benefitted Dean or John. Sam _knew_ there was a strange connection, and dammed if he was going to figure it out one way or another. He just needed some time. Right now though Dean was right, he closed the book and put it on the floor of the front seat. He just wanted to enjoy the time he had with his brother before his drill-sergeant of a father came back. It didn't take long to get to the lake. They took all the stuff out, Dean made sure to lock up his beloved Impala, and they started a short hike to get to the lake.

It certainly was a beautiful day. Not a cloud in the sky, about 80 degrees, and a slight breeze. The day couldn't be more perfect. They got to the waters edge and started setting up. Didn't take long to cast their lines into the water, then all they had to do was wait for the fish to bite. Sam was so relaxed he just couldn't keep his eyes open and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Dean knew the kid had to be tired. He woke up at 4am screaming and carrying on like something was attacking him. Of course Dean jumped into action, and upon finding no threat they both bunkered down and went to sleep, but Sam has been working hard all year and its finally catching up with him. This new obsession with the girls journal was a little weird, plus mentioning a 'Goblin King' was even weirder. Hes glad he was able to get Sams geeky mind out of the books and into the wilderness for a little bit. Maybe he was finally loosing his mind. Looking at Sam sleeping so peacefully he couldn't help but smile. Since introducing him into the hunting world Sam was having nightmares and restless nights. This was the first time he looked calm. He would maybe wake him in a bit, but now he let him relax.

Suddenly he felt eyes on him again. It was so un-nerving to know you are being watched, but not seeing who is actually watching you. Dean looked around and sore he saw something fuzzy moving around from bush to bush in lightning speed. Looked small and ran on two feet. He must be as tired as Sam was. He was somewhat started out of his thoughts by an owl making a slight 'who' noise from the tree above them. ' _uumm aren't those nocturnal?'_ he thought while looking at it. It certainly was a beautiful bird, but a little weird. And its eyes were locked on Sam. Suddenly he remembered Sam yelling about an owl and that's how he got that cut on his forehead. The owl looked away and stared at Dean, before flying away in the opposite direction. Sam started to stir awake and Dean looked over at him.

"Good morning sleeping Beauty."

Sam was blinking rapidly trying to get his barring's.

"Dean?"

"Yeah who else would it be?" Sam got this confused look on his face before sitting up completely.

"I had another weird dream."

"What about this time?"

"It uh, it was night time. The guy who was the owl was there again, but just talking to me. Maybe something with a crystal ball? Dam it thats all I remember the rest is a blank."

Dean just looked at him. _'_ _strange little brothers'_ he thought.

"Well, you want to stay here and try and catch more fish or do you want to head back?"

"No lets stay, its really nice out."

That's all Dean needed to hear as they just sat there for hours joking, talking, and just being brothers.

 **I will have the fourth chapter up before tonight. (:***


	4. Chapter 4

***Thanks to my reviewers M.J. Ellsworth and kyrianae Narii. I hope the rest of the story doesn't disappoint. Im still working out the kinks. Thanks again!***

Chpt.4

It seemed almost out of nowhere storm clouds started rolling in. Deans never seen them come in so fast. Since it was getting dark anyway they decided to pack up and head back to the car. Half way there the heavy clouds let loose the rain making them speed up their pace. It was now down pouring as they reached the car. Dean was digging the keys out of his pocket and Sam felt eyes on him. He turned around and saw a man standing in the tree line. He had delicate features, an older fancy set of clothes on him, and shoulder-length spikey blonde hair. Even threw the heavy set rain he could make him out. He looks familiar. Before Sam knew it he recognized him from his dream!

"DEAN ITS HIM!" Sam shouted as he ran towards the woods, his hunter instincts kicking in, not wanting to loose this man who might be responsible for the missing children, and even if he wasn't responsible, he knew he was up to something.

Dean heard Sam shout something. Then saw him running to the woods at full speed. Dean shouted his name and took off after him.

Sam knew he saw him! How the hell could he loose him so quickly? It didn't look like he could run very fast. Sam continued to run threw the forest , branches hitting him in the face and the rain pelting him so hard he would swear it would bruise. The rain was coming down so hard he never heard Dean calling his name, and couldn't see 1 inch in front of his face. He realized at this point not only has he lost the would-be culprit, but he was lost. He swallowed his pride and tried calling Deans name but thunder drowned out his voice. He kept whipping his head around trying to see, well anything. A shape appeared and he recognized the stance of the man he saw earlier. He started walking towards him as a rough hand grabbed his arm and swung him around. He was ready to fight when he realized it was Dean. _Him_ he could recognize anywhere, and even threw the harsh rain and wind he could tell Dean was pissed. Ok Maybe running away from Dean and _towards_ the possible danger without any sort of back-up or weapon for that matter was a stupid and rookie mistake, but the guy was right there! He thought that just maybe he could catch up to him and Dean would see that he wasn't loosing his dam mind. Dean practically dragged the gangly teen back to the car. Sam tried to fight out of Deans grasp, but he had an iron grip and wasn't letting go. Sam couldn't find his way to car if he tried anyway. Finally they got to the impala where Dean ripped open the passenger side door, put Sam in, and slammed it shut. Sam knew he had done something horribly wrong in order for Dean to be acting like this. He saw Dean get into the car, again slamming his door, start the ignition, and take off.

"Listen Dean…"

"Dam it Sam what the hell were you thinking?! First you leave the dam door unlocked and un-protected, THEN you scream something about seeing _the_ guy, and run off without waiting for me, and without a weapon! I didn't see anyone, but what if the person responsible for the kids disappearances followed us out here and was trying to get you alone? What would you have done if he attacked you and you couldn't defend yourself and I hadn't found you! "

"Im sorry Dean! One minute I saw him and the next minute he was gone and I didn't want to loose him!"

Dean could barely keep his anger in check. He knew Sam could take care of himself, but hes been so dam careless lately it would be easy for him to slip up and get hurt.

"Sam just, do us both a favor and don't talk for a while ok!" It was more of a command than a question.

Usually Sam would argue to try and prove his point, but that was usually with his dad, not Dean. He decided to stay quiet until they at least got back to the house. He crossed his arms and looked out the window at the scenery that was a mere blur because of the heavy rain. Every now and then he would hear and see the thunder and lightning and jump. Thunderstorms were never his thing. It took way longer to get home because of the poor visual quality, but once they did Dean stormed out of the impala and into the house, not even waiting for Sam. Eventually he climbed out of the car and ran the distance to the house, closing the door and making sure to lock it up nice and tight so Dean didn't get any madder than he already was. Dean was in the kitchen banging things around muttering swears under his breath. Sam knew what he did was wrong, but he wanted to talk to Dean about it and show him his point of view on the matter, and maybe even work with him on finding out exactly what happened to the missing children! He went and sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands, not looking forward to the yelling that he knew was coming his way.

Dean finally made his appearance in front of Sam. He lifted his head from his hands and looked at him. His face was red and pensive. He ran his hand down his face trying to control his anger before he talked. Easier said than done.

"What the hell did you think you were doing back there? Shouting something about seeing a guy, which by the way I was looking in the same direction and didn't see anyone, then running off into the woods where if there _was_ a guy, if anything he was luring you to him, and you had no way to defend yourself. "

"Dean I didn't want to loose him! Plus I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, bang up job on securing the door yesterday. Not to mention you get attacked by an invisible owl, I STILL don't know how you managed THAT one. "

"Dam it Dean I think it was that guy I saw that attacked me!"

And those were the magic words. Dean just wished he had saw this mysterious guy for himself so he knew exactly who to kill.

"Wait, so did this guy you saw attack you in the house? Cause I didn't see anyone."

"Dean the owl attacked me in the house!"

Ok Dean just about had enough of this non-sense when Sam jumped up and started running back to the car. He heard the impalas door squeak open then shut and Sam coming back in with the journal in his hands.

"Its all in here. I just have to read the whole thing and I can prove to you that Im not going crazy!"

Dean moved a couple of steps and ripped the journal from Sams hands and started reading it for himself outloud.

' _I remember I said the words before Toby vanished. I regret them to this day. I was just frustrated. Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me! That's when I saw the goblins running around and blah blah blah."_

Dean slammed the book shut, threw it on the couch, and looked at Sam.

"Its just a story Sam. "

Sam was so angry he didn't say anything else. Obviously Dean wasn't listening to him. He put on his best 'bitchface', ran upstairs, and slammed the door. Not a second later you could hear thunder in the distance and the lights flickered, but managed to stay on. Dean was more than frustrated at this point. Frustrated that Sam for being so stubborn, and sticking to his children disappearing theory on this whole Goblin King non-sense. Dean and his father interviewed the families of the missing kids, and they didn't mention one thing about a goblin king or an attacking owl or anything to what Sam was saying. He sat down on the couch and stared at that dam journal. Without thinking he picked it up and threw it against the wall in a bought of anger. He was more angry at the fact that Sam thought he saw danger and ran towards it without waiting for him! He ran his fingers threw his short hair and was royally frustrated, so he decided to take a cue from Sarah.

"Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be, take my bratty brother far away from me…yeah I wish."

He stopped and looked around. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to happen, if anything at all. He knew it had to have been the girl being frustrated at her baby brother, and came up with a story to help her get her frustrations out. He could relate. He laughed and turned the tv on in the living room.

Sam ran up the stairs and slammed the door to the room him and Dean shared. He was used to his father not listening to him but Dean? Dean would at least humor him at times without making him feel stupid. He noticed the thunder and the lights flicker, but all was fine after that. He then saw a slight movement from the corner of the closet door, when he looked in the direction he noticed that old book again. ' _Maybe reading will take my mind off of this until I fall asleep.'_ He thought. He picked up the book, and sat on the edge of his bed. He still wasn't really able to read the title of the old and worn book. He opened it up and read the first line out loud.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen, for my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great — You have no power over me."

' _Not a horrible start'_ Sam thought.

Then without warning the lights went out. He put the book down on his bed and stood up. He heard small voices and saw small movements, but every time he tried to catch a glance they were gone. He was going to go downstairs to Dean when the window to the bedroom flew open. He covered his face as rain drops were pelting him. He put his hands down and saw nothing. Must have been a super strong gust of wind. He went to close the window when he heard a calm voice behind him that made him freeze in place.

"Hello Sam."

 ***I hoped you enjoyed! I may be able to get the next chapter up by tomorrow, sun at the latest.***


	5. Chapter 5

***Thanks to everyone who put me on their favorite/follow alerts! Not lets see what happens to Sam and Dean!***

 **J.M. Ellsworth – Even though I have spell check on the computer, I have always had a problem with spelling the correct use of a specific word, that's why Ill write to instead of it being too, I don't know why Im one of those people that even with a paper in front of her still cant differentiate between them ya know? Hahaha. Either way thanks for reviewing and I will try my best to keep an eye on those mistakes. (:**

 ***Personal Note – Having some family problems. I try not to let these things get in the way of things I like to do, but when Im stressed my art suffers. So far so good, but just a warning in case I don't update for a few days. Thanks!***

Dean was sitting in the living room, still angry at his brother. He knew Sam needed to be independent and learn to lead without Dean being there to hold his hand all the time, BUT Dean was there, and it gets trickier when the baddie is specifically aiming _at_ his little brother. Or so it seemed. Sam didn't seem horribly concerned about it, but something or worse someone knicked his head that night. And the fact that he saw the guy who hurt him and Dean didn't? Did NOT help Dean in the slightest. The storm outside was a nasty one, mostly thunder, lightning, and rain, but the wind was brutal and the house was older, so a power outage wasn't un heard of. He knew Sam hated thunder storms, always have since they were little. He was thinking about going upstairs and making peace for the time being when the power went out, just like he thought it might. He figured Sam was just as upset, maybe more so than he was just out of pure frustration, so he went into the kitchen, grabbed some junk food and a couple of flash lights, and headed upstairs to the room him and Sam shared.

Coming to the bedroom door he knocked on it first very lightly.

"Sam…Sammy I came to talk to you."

The door was slightly ajar so he decided to slowly walk in. ' _Maybe Sam was sleeping?'_ He looked at Sams bed and noticed it empty. Actually he noticed the whole room empty. He put the junk food down on the floor when he saw the window was not only blown open and swinging slightly in the breeze, but some glass shards were missing and on the floor. He walked over to the window and looked outside, they were on the second story so he didn't know what he was expecting to find, but hey you never know. He turned around, his hunter instincts kicking into over drive. PLUS his brother was missing which was ALWAYS a bad sign.

"Sammy?!" He shouted it loud enough so that if he were in any other part of the upstairs he would have heard him. He was about to leave the room and check the rest of the floor when he heard giggling coming from all sides of him. He turned around quickly, but saw nothing, even though he would swear he saw several…..things duck down as he turned his head in the direction.

"What the hell?" He just about had enough of this. He ran over to his bedstand and grabbed his hand gun in the drawer, making sure there was plenty of bullets in it. Something was horribly off, and worse yet Sam was still missing, which never went over well with Dean in any given scenario.

He felt eyes on him. He turned around again slowly with the gun ready in his hand, and standing there leaning against the wall was a man he would swear was straight out of an 80's music video. He was wearing older fashioned yet very regal clothing, his hair was different lengths of blond but very well kept. His arms were crossed and one leg was propped up against the wall with such a smug look on his face. He looked innocent, like he was waiting for his limo to arrive. All Dean knew was this guy was here and Sammy wasn't. He studied him some more before slowly inching closer, he made sure to stand to full height and puff out his chest a bit.

"Who are you?" It was more of a command than a question.

The man really looked at Dean before responding.

"Your brother figured it out pretty quickly. Hes a smart boy. He will do well in my kingdom."

"Where. Is. My. brother?" He made sure to pronunciate every word. Hell this guy was talking about his brother calm and collected like he was talking about the weather….. _'_ _wait kingdom? And whats with the accent?'_

"Hes safe. He will always will be." The mysterious man smiled….Dean got pissed.

"Ok pal I don't know what this is or who the hell you are, but no one touches my little brother and gets away with it. I don't know if you're some supernatural creature or just a creepy dude, but you are going to tell me where my brother is right now or both your legs are going to get broken. Your choice."

Dean saw the mans smile falter and roll his eyes. The thunder and lightning was dying down outside but still going strong. He put his down off the wall and started walking over to Dean, putting his best smile on which un-nerved Dean a little. He wanted to pick up his gun and just shoot the guy, but something about him was mesmerizing almost. He then picked up a crystal ball in one hand between his fingers, and started swaying it back and forth with such ease and confidence. Dean for the very first time felt almost detached from his body.

"Where….wheres my brother?" Dean asked while his voice swayed.

"Dean do you know what this is? This can make all your dreams come true. Its not your fault you were stuck with a bratty younger brother. Take this as a gift in replace of him."

Something inside Dean snapped. Whatever spell this guy was trying to put on him suddenly broke.

"What do you think Im stupid it's a freaking crystal ball! You think Im going to take that in replace of Sam then you are out of your mind!"

The mysterious man couldn't believe his spell didn't work for long.

Dean held up his gun and pointed it right in his face.

"Now Im going to ask again. Who are you….or what are you, and where is my brother?"

 _'_ _These two have a stronger bond than I have ever seen. This will be more of a challenge than the others, but worth it'_ He thought looking at Dean and his gun. Not liking where this was going he turned Deans gun into a snake, and he threw it across the room with a yelp. The man stepped back a little not loosing the smug look on his face. Then he did a bow before continuing.

"The name is Jareth. I am the Goblin King. Your brother at the moment is in my kingdom in the center of my ruined Labyrinth. He is special Dean."

"Jareth? Goblin King? So you're the freak whos been stalking my little brother. I think its safe to assume that you've been behind the missing kids also?"

"Finally you get it Dean. You're brother must be the one with the brains. I picked the right choice."

"Right choice for what?! What the hell do you want him for?! I man hes not even your usual M.O. You usually go after babies and small toddlers, not teenagers with an attitude problem, so whats the deal anyway?"

"Im glad you asked. You see, I take young children back to my kingdom, and eventually then turn into goblins. Well Dean, I have enough goblins. Now I need an apprentice. A Goblin Prince if you will, and I believe your brother will do just fine. He has a certain spark and innocence about him that I can use to my advantage. He can bring life back to my precious Labyrinth, and make my powers great again. Years ago I was hoping for a queen, but plans fell through. Im not going to let that happen again. "

Dean felt horrible. This whole time he thought his brother was loosing his mind. Turns out everything he was saying was true. If only Dean had listened to him and researched it _with_ Sam instead of making him feel alone, then he maybe could have prevented this Jareth guy from grabbing him. He planed on making this right, NOW.

"I want my brother back, and trust me nothing you do is going to prevent me from finding him."

Jareth sighed.

"If you want your baby brother back then you have to travel threw the Labyrinth to the center and find him. Its not as glorious as it once was, but its still lively. You have 24 hours, or else your brother becomes my Goblin Prince, and after that theres nothing you can do."

"Don't worry Ill find him. And if you hurt him, Ill take out your whole kingdom and your stupid Labyrinth. There wont be anything left to build on. Now tell me where the dam entrance is."

Jareth smiled.

"Down by the lake you and Sam were fishing at was a bridge. One of the bricks has a symbol on it. Press on that block, and your journey shall begin. Remember, once you enter you have 24 hours. Im looking forward to my new prince. I hope you already said your good-byes Dean."

Dean was about to punch this ass hole when lightning crackled right outside the house making him shield his eyes from the harsh light. He pulled him arm away and Jareth was gone. He heard a slight ' _who who'_ coming from above the doorway. When he looked up it swooped right in front of him making him jump back, and flew out the window.

Now he knew what he was dealing with. He had to collect himself and do some research though. The journal downstairs that Sam was obsessed with seemed to hold a lot of useful information. He ran as fast as he could downstairs, grabbed an extra flashlight, found the journal, sat down at the kitchen table, ad started reading like his life depended on it, or worse, Sams.


	6. Chapter 6

***I changed a little bit on chpt.5. I decided to make it 24 hours from the point Jereth took Sam instead of 24 hours of Dean entering the Labyrinth, just to up the angst a little.***

 ***Im also adding my own character. I know all those little goblin creatures were a Jim Hanson creation and I didn't want to ruin them, so I made up my own little goblin creature!***

 ***M.J. Ellsworth Dean is way to sassy and protective to be tricked by Jereth. I got the whole idea for that watching Jareth with Sarah in the movie, and him messing with the crystal ball, just added Deans personality. Haha***

 ***I hope this chpt. makes a lick of sense. Ive had a stress migraine for like 3 days now. lol***

Chpt.6

Sam was trying to wake up. He couldn't remember where he was exactly or what just happened. Right away he could tell he wasn't in his comfy bed, he was definitely on something metal and very un comfortable. He was finally able to open his eyes and noticed black bars in front of him.

"De…" Sam tried to talk but his throat was so parched. He slowly rose himself to his knees and hands and was getting a better look around. He noticed bars were all around him and over him, he was in what seemed like a giant metal bird cage. He finally stood to his full height and put his hands on the bars. He couldn't believe what he was seeing outside the bars. Looked like he was surrounded by majestic ruins of a castle that used to be marvelous.

"Oh god where am I? DEAN?! HELLO?!"

Sam looked around and saw what might help him, the door! He walked over to it and noticed a thick chain around it and the actual cage, with a thick old padlock. He tried all he could, but it wouldn't budge, and there was nothing around he could use to pick it. Getting frustrated he banged and banged on it but to no avail. He finally stood back to the middle of the cage examining it. No way out. He sat down angry, pulling his long legs close to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He knew he had to think like a hunter and not like a victim in order to get out of this mess. He knew Dean must be freaking out. Even though they had that fight, that wouldn't stop Dean from looking for him. Though how the hell could Dean look for him? He was in another dimension practically, and only magic could bring him here. His eyes started to well up and one tear fell down his cheek. He hated feeling helpless.

Yet on the other hand _, 'that girl Sarah! She found her way to her baby brother who was in the same predicament that he was in!_ ' The thought that it was indeed possible for Dean to find him gave him a re-newed sense of determination. He wiped away the single tear that dared make its way from his eye. He was a hunter for god sakes! Better yet he was a Winchester, and that counted for more than enough. He stood back up and looked at his surroundings with his new found hope restored.

Peeking through the cage bars again he noticed slight movement. Squinting he could see a fuzzy creature hoping around, not very gracefully, but kind of fast.

"Hey!" Sam screamed in hopes of getting the creatures attention. It worked when it stopped in its tracks and turned to look at Sam, who then put on his friendliest smile.

"Hey can you come closer?" He didn't know if this thing could understand him, but it slowly walked its way over to Sams cage. Sam could see it was like a little brown fuzz ball with arms legs mouth and huge eyes. ' _Adorable eyes actually'_ Sam thought. Sam couldn't help but want to pet the little guy. Once he got close up to the cage Sam sat on his legs and reached his long arm out through the bars with his hand open.

"Hey Im not going to hurt you." The little creature came further towards the cage and was finally in Sams reach. He started to pet it under its chin and the creature seemed to be enjoying it, making a strange noise that Sam counted quit make out was closer to a purr or a puppy growl.

"You're a cute little thing. Do you have a name? Can you even speak?"

Sam was always an animal person, came with his good nature. He was sure this thing was more of an animal than an actual person until it spoke.

"Bek."

Same was taken aback when it spoke. He could tell it didn't really know how to, but the little bit it might know just might save him.

"Bek? Is that your name?" The creature nodded his head indicating 'yes'. Sams smile became bright and his dimples showed. He was finally getting somewhere.

"Bek, can you help me get out of here maybe? I have to get back to my brother."

The creature still enjoying the scratches Sam was giving him came even closer to the cage and put his little hands on the bars. Sam stopped petting him and they looked into each others eyes. There was an understanding that neither could explain. The little creature turned around and ran off towards a corner and started digging. Sam still kneeling put his hands back on the bars seeing what his new friend was up to. Not to long later Bek came back with a hand full of bones and handed them out for Sam to take.

"No Im looking for a key….for the lock."

The creature shook its head no and tried again handing Sam the bones. He reluctantly took them and looked at them, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do with them exactly. Then an idea came to him. They were small and thin from ageing, and a few of them seemed pointed on the ends. Just _maybe_ he could use two of them and un-do the lock. He went to work picking out two of the best bones he could before putting the rest on the floor. He jumped up and ran towards the lock with one goal in mind. ' _get out, get back to Dean.'_

He worked on the old lock and with a lot of frustration FINALLY opened the dam lock! It made a loud noise as it fell but Sam didn't care as he feverishly ripped away and undid the chains fastening the cage door to the rest of the cage. Once the heavy chains were off he jumped out of the cage. Bek was already to the door, jumping up and down to greet him. Sam scooped the little guy up in his arms, and hastily scanned the area for any kind of threat. Not seeing any other signs of life Sam started walking slowly and carefully towards one of the openings which he hoped would lead him outside where he would find a portal or something to get him back to his world. He made it as far as the opening when a giant seven foot creature suddenly blocked his path, making his jump back, tripping on his own legs and landing hard on his side. Bek didn't seemed hurt as he got out of Sams grip and ran away sounding like a wounded animal, when he was just afraid. Sam quickly composed himself as he stood up and backed away from the giant fuzzy creature, eventually hitting a wall. So far the thing hasn't moved, but its eyes were on Sam.

He started looking around for any sort of weapon when he heard a slow clap coming from one of the darkened corner. Jareth slowly came out of the shadows still clapping and with a big smile on his face, advancing towards Sam.

"Good job Sam! Well down!"

He stopped clapping but was still advancing towards Sam who was not on the defense. He put one hand up towards Jareth and with the other trying to feel for the wall in back of him to move further away. He noticed now that Jareth was wearing a very nice very pristine looking leather jacket, that looked like it just came off a model at a runway show.

"What the hell do you want from me? You take babies not teenagers."

"Sam you don't know how excited I was to meet you. Traveling between worlds isn't the easiest thing to do you know. I had my goblins plant Sarah's book and journal for you to find, and Im so glad you did. "

"Those little noises I heard, were goblins?"

"Yes. My goblin minions. They were very excited to know that Ive chosen you."

"Chosen me, chosen me for what?!"

"To become my Goblin Prince of course."

"To become what?! Dude you are out of your freaking mind!."

Jareth without saying anything took out a crystal ball and was swaying it back and forth in the same manner he did with Dean.

"Sam, with this you can become important, here you will not only be admired but also normal."

He held out the crystal ball in front of Sam, wanting him to gaze into it.

"Isnt that what you want? To be noticed, appreciated, normal?"

Sam looked into the crystal ball. Jareth thought he was winning.

"Are you freaking crazy?! That crystal ball is a joke. Im normal with my family, where I belong."

Jareth let out a sigh.

"You're just as infuriating as your brother."

' _What the hell is wrong with these two?.'_ He thought. He tried not to mess with the affairs of mortal adults to much, and now he remembers why he only took babies.

"You talked to my brother?" Sam had hope in his eyes and a slight smile wanted to make itself known. If they talked that meant Dean knew something about what was really going on.

"Yes I did. I see where you get your…finesse from."

"Well if you truly did talk to my brother then you must know how screwed you are. My family hunts things like you."

Jareth got up really close to Sam making him back away.

"They will never find you. Your brother wants to make a valiant effort towards saving you, but he will fail."

Sam wanted to say something to the effect of ' _my brother always finds me,'_ but he didn't even know _here_ was. Then Jareth turned around towards the giant and clapped his hands, making the seven foot beast come his way.

"Will you be so kind as to show Sam back to the cage."

Before Sam could run the giant grabbed him tight by the arm, practically dragging him towards the cage. He threw Sam so hard back into it he slammed his back up against the opposite end of the cage. He hissed in pain but didn't want to show weakness, ' _THAT is going to hurt tomorrow.'_ He thought. Jareth came around to the door and secured chains around it with a pad lock again, and looked at Sam. He didn't like the fact that he was in pain, but he shouldn't have tried to escape.

"Oh and Sam, just in case you try to do something like that again."

Jareth swished around his hand and chains came threw the cage bars and started wrapping around Sam. First around his wrists in the front, then a separate set making its way to his ankles, and smaller pad locks locked those together in place. Sam could barely move, but it didn't stop him from trying, but now there was no way he could brake out. He had to hope that Dean could figure this out. He saw Jareth wave as he walked away, looking triumphed. Sam closed his eyes until he felt something fuzzy crawl up next to him, he looked down at his side and saw it was Bek. The poor little creature looked up at Sam as if saying ' _sorry you didn't make it out.'_ The two sat there giving each other some sort of comfort and warmth. Sam wanted to see his big brother more than anything right now. All he could do was close his eyes, and try to ignore the tears that made there way down his cheeks.

 ***Poor Sam! Next chpt. We see what Deans going through!***


	7. Chapter 7

Chpt. 7

The power was still out as Dean tried to read the freaking journal that hopefully held some sort of useful information for him to save Sam. With the flashlight in one hand, he read.

 _'_ _The Goblin King took my baby brother Toby. I know I said the spell, but regretted it soon after. He allowed me 24 hours to travel threw the Labyrinth to find the center where he was keeping him. He told me the children he took turned into goblins, and that was to be Toby's fate if I didn't find him in time. I was just annoyed at my dad and step-mom, Toby was innocent. That's why I had to save him from Jareth. I entered the Labyrinth with a spell Jareth used, he was sure I wouldn't get there in time, for this place held so many mysteries and secrets it would drive a person insane. Thank-fully I had help from the nicest of creatures or else I don't think I would ever have beat the Labyrinth, beat Jareth, and save my brother.'_

Dean stopped and thought about it for a minute. He was a lot like Sarah. Having a bratty little brother, saying that dam spell. Freaking Jareth! Except he wanted Toby as a normal goblin and Sam as Goblin prince. He couldn't help but smirk and shake his head. ' _whole new level of weird even for you baby brother.'_ He thought as he thumbed threw the pages. One page had pictures taped to it and Deans jaw dropped to the floor. It was pictures of the house they were currently staying in, but beautiful. A few of the pictures had a teenage girl holding a baby, looking happier than ever inside the house. Some of her playing with him even. ' _wow this girl was kind of hot_.' He really wished he knew her then. Coming to the property Dean thought the house and even the whole block was kind of a dump, he never realized it used to be absolutely stunning, the entire neighborhood maybe even. Then he thought back to why that had originally come here, missing babies and infants. He was now sure that the disappearances have been happening for a long time, making people move away or just abandoning the homes altogether. He now wonders if his dad _knew_ the back story of the house itself and that's why he specifically chose this one, cause it started here, but upon finding zero evidence of anything solid decided to move on. A part of his was pissed that his dad didn't tell him such an important detail, one that could have made them avoid this whole incident altogether. He started to get angry at his father, wondering if he knew this whole time. He snapped the journal shut and went directly for his cell phone, pressing 2 for his fathers speed dial. ' _come on dad pick up.'_

 _'_ _This is John Winchester. Please leave a message. Beeeep'_

"Hey dad its Dean. Listen we have a problem. Sam stumbled upon who was stealing the babies and he got himself caught by a Goblin King named Jareth, who now has him. I have 24 hours to get to him so Im leaving soon to save him. Did you know about ANY of this? Call me the second you get this message."

Dean then slammed the phone shut and ran his fingers threw his short hair. The message he just left made him sound absolutely _insane_ , but if his dad did know anything to begin with, it would make sense to him. Either way it made sense to Dean, and that's all that he needed to get Sam back.

He opened the journal again.

He scanned threw the pages, mostly writings of her adventures, some actual drawings, and man was she a good artist. She drew of the creature friends, some of the mysteries of the Labyrinth itself, and a couple very awesome drawings of her in a larger than life ball gown at an actual ball. And the very last one, was of Jareth. Dean scowled at the picture knowing that this was the man that took his younger brother and was doing god knows to him right now. Just looking at the picture made his blood boil, and he wished he was right in front of him so he could kick his uppity ass. According to the journal entries and pictures it seemed like she was maybe even enjoying herself a little to well, but as he read he realized that's kind of the world she wanted, just not with her brother in danger.

He read that she indeed saved her brother, and if a normal girl can do it, certainly Dean Winchester could do it. Hell hes saved Sam plenty of times before!

The storm was still raging outside as he continued to read. He got to the last page.

 _'_ _The neighbors' baby went missing last night. No sign of a break in, nothing. Late that night I snuck up to the babies room and tried calling Jareth, but he never came. I know he was behind this. Dad decided it would be best to move since Toby was still so small and he could be next. Little did he know of my adventures. I couldn't tell him, so I let him pack us all up and leave. I looked everywhere for my treasured "Labyrinth" book, but I cant find it anywhere! Im thinking Jareth stole it so I wouldn't use the spell from it to break his hold on me, Even though I practically mesmerized it cover to cover and the title was faded, it was still my favorite. I would give anything to see Jareth again when my brother is older and out of danger. I hope moving out of the house is a good idea.'_

Ok so theres a second book, with a possible counter-spell maybe still in the house? Dean closed the journal and started running upstairs. He rummaged around with the flash light until he came upon Sams bed, and right there opened to the first page was tales of the Goblin King. He closed it and noticed he could barely read the tile. ' _MUST be it. Running out of time, must save sam must save sam must save sam must save sam.'_

After grabbing both the journal and the tattered book, he ran downstairs put on his leather jacket, and without a second thought ran out into the harsh elements to his beloved Impala.

He got in and started driving. He wanted to go 100mph if it meant getting to Sam quicker, but with the rain coming down hard he didn't want to get into an accident, so he took it slower than he wanted.

He was so focused on how to save Sam and not crashing he didn't notice the creature sneak up on him and sit in the front seat.

"Going to take on Jareth hu?!"

Dean swerved after hearing the tiny voice from the front seat, fish tailing until he finally was able to stop. He was catching his breath as he looked at the front seat and saw a wiry red kind of orange fuzzy creature that _maybe_ came up to his knee caps.

"Who the hell are you?!" Dean was shouting at this weird little creature.

"I knew Jareth was up to something, I just knew it! I had to come see for myself. After miss Sarah took back her baby brother and denied to become his Queen, his kingdom fell apart, and his once live Labyrinth has just about withered away to nothing! Hes tried to take other babies but non of them were good enough for the kingdom no no, not until he found his new Goblin Prince!"

Dean out of sheer anger grabbed the creature, pinning it to the window of the car and with the other hand grabbed the knife out of his boot and held it up to the creatures neck.

"Tell me what you know about my brother right now or you're dead!" He practically seethed threw his teeth at this creature. If he knew how to get to Sam, Dean wasn't letting him out of his sight, and intimidation worked well, especially for a seriously pissed off Dean. The creatures eyes widened.

"Jareth, he found a Goblin Prince. One hes going to use to restore his kingdom to its former glory."

"Can you bring me to him?"

The creature only nodded its head yes gently as to not touch the knife. Dean then pulled it away only to reach into the glove box and pull out some cord, he then tied it around the creatures neck making a collar, and he was holding the leash tightly in his other hand.

"This is whats going to happen. You are going to bring me to my brother, and if theres ANY funny business you're dead got it?"

The creature was mortified as it sat and nodded yes again. Dean still holding the other part of the make shift leash put his hands on the steering wheel, and started driving.

"Are you with or against this Jareth guy?"

The creature stirred and looked at Dean.

"Against. He uses all us goblins as slaves! I followed him out and saw him using other lesser goblins, messing with our goblin prince so that he can get his hands on him! I was hoping miss Sarah would have killed him, but that certainly wasn't the case."

"Stop calling him Goblin Prince, hes my little brother and his name is Sam. He will never become a goblin anything you hear me?!"

Dean knew he was probably scarring the life out of this tiny creature, but he had no time for games, and there was no way he was letting Jareth keep Sam. He had to get to the entrance, and find Sam in less than 24 hours. He was planning on finding him 10min after entering threw the passage, but he knew that was super unrealistic and it was his big brother side talking to him, saying we will find Sam soon.

They finally go to the old bridge and saw the river under it flowing like mad. Just as he was about to get out of the car, his phone rang. It was his dad.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Dean I got your message, what do you mean Sam was taken by a man named Jareth?"_

God Dean didn't have time for this now.

"Dad I cant explain the entire thing, but I have to get to Sam, how far away are you?"

 _"_ _Im two hours away, stay where you are until I get there and we can find him together."_

Dean wanted to hit something.

"Dad Sam doesn't have a lot of time! I have to get to him and I have to get to him NOW. Theres no way Im waiting two hours."

 _"_ _Dam it Dean wait for me! Where are you?!"_

"Im at the old bridge near the lake down the street. When you get back to town look for a brick with an ancient symbol on it, that's the entrance to the Labyrinth where Ill be looking for Sam before Jareth can get his grubby hands on him, then Im killing that son of a bitch Goblin King. Bye dad."

Before his father could say anything else he closed the phone and threw it to the floor. His dad could be pissed all he wanted AFTER he found Sam and brought him home safe and sound. He looked over at the tiny creature who was staring at him in awe more than in fear now.

"You ready for this?" Dean asked.

"Yes sire." The creature suddenly sounded different. Dean just shook it off. He grabbed the creature, and ran towards the trunk, one thing he needed in any rescue mission was weapons, and lots of them. He was able to secure the tiny creature under his leather jacket where he clung onto Dean for dear life, in fear of the harsh rains washing him away. Dean propped open the trunk and started stashing a whole different array of guns and knives in his sac, not mention several he attached under his pant legs and around his waist, avoiding the creature. He closed the trunk, and looked towards the old bridge. He could barely see anything, but he knew where to go. He walked up to the raging river, very carefully making his way down so he didn't trip.

"HOLD ON TIGHT!" He yelled to the creature who he could feel wrap himself around Dean even harder as if it was possible.

Dean made his way to the tiny still sanded area between the bridge and the water looking for the sign, hoping it was on the same side he was on. He had a better visual under the bridge, and finally after a long minute of looking, found it…..on the opposite side. It was small, but he saw it. He swore under his breath and felt his new friend shivering, possibly out of fear since it was a nice summers nice despite the rain. He knew he could walk threw the waters on a calm day, but this would prove a little more difficult. He decided to walk over the bridge instead of under it, so he carefully slid back to land, and made his way to the bridge. He wanted to run across the bridge, but knew he might slip and fall on all the dam moss. It was like his whole dam life of training was to prepare him for this moment, crossing a crazy bridge, in the dark, to save his little danger prone brother. He finally made it over the bridge to the other side, where he again carefully maneuvered his way between the rushing waters and the bridge. He felt heavy eyes on him as he looked up and saw a huge owl perched on the tree right above him, looking at him.

"Yeah I know who you are you son of a bitch owl! And just know Im getting my Sam back!" He yelled at the top of his lungs over the rain making sure the owl who he knew was Jareth at this point could hear him loud and clear. It seemed to do the trick as the owl flew away. Dean felt somewhat triumphant as he continued to the sign under the bridge. He found it, and pressed on it. It pushed away from him and several more stones moved away to form a dark opening. He looked down at the creature around his waist who nodded in the direction of the tunnel. Dean pulled his sac securely around his shoulder, and walked in, not coming back to the real world without his little brother.

 ***ok so I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Now what parts of the Labyrinth do you want to see Dean in?***


	8. Chapter 8

***A lot of snow in CT. People reading this please stay safe! As of right now 9 people have died, in the south I think. Stay home, and read these stories. (:**

 ***J.M Ellsworth – I hope I do this justice. Thanks for the recommendations on what to do with Dean, I was actually thinking the same thing! BTW I know I left a comment but again loved the story.**

 ***Again thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing, favoriting, and likeing.***

Chpt..8

Dean stepped threw the entrance and after a couple minutes of walking ended up in a somewhat dry and dying woods. He slowly looked around taking in his surroundings, making sure not to miss a thing. The air was dry and almost hard to breath. He got to the edge of the woods and looked down to a very huge very intricate looking maze.

"Oh my god." Dean couldn't take his eyes off of how intense the whole thing was looking. His confidence started to diminish, ' _ok maybe I should have waited for dad after all.'_ He looked down at his waist to see the creature settling down, and starting to crawl off of him and onto the ground. Dean grabbed the make shift leash.

"Hey, can you take me threw this?"

"I shall try my sire."

Dean couldn't take his eyes off of the task in front of him. He really didn't know what to expect, but this wasn't it. Sam mentioned the Labyrinth, which Dean wasn't positive exactly what that was, but _this_ he wasn't thinking about. He was thinking it was like one of those simple mazes like in the coloring books when your younger, not a complete and total nightmare. He had to keep Sam in the front of his mind if he was going to get threw this mess.

He could hear the flapping of wings as Jareth in owl form flew right at Deans face, making him duck down and cover his head. Thank goodness for sharp reflexes. He started slowly getting up when he heard Jareth behind him.

"Hello Dean."

He quickly turned around to face Jareth. Wearing his more than regal over the top clothes leaning casually on a dying tree.

"Ah of course you would be helping him Didymus. You were always one to be sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong."

Dean looked down at the wiry orange creature, always keeping one eye on Jareth.

"Its Sir. Didymus to you Jareth!"

Even Dean was taken aback to how he was taking to him. Wasn't he supposed to be some kind of King? Nothing good is going to come from any of this, although Dean likes this little creatures spunk. Jareth got off the tree and started walking up to the two, with a sour look on his face. Dean backed up and at the same time pulled out a gun, pointing it right at Jareth.

"Ok listen pal. How do I get threw this thing?"

That put a smile on his face.

"Im not telling you anything Dean. No way Im giving up my Goblin Prince. Since he got here I could already feel my kingdom becoming more lively. He is fiesty and has to be put in his place, but he will learn."

Dean has never taken well to anyone saying "he has to be put in his place" when it came to his family. There were a few times when his teachers would say that to his dad about him, which never ended well for the teachers. Now Dean knew the anger his father felt. He clicked off the safety on his gun.

"Sam doesn't need to be 'put in his place' you asshole. Now where is he?"

Jareth moved forward more and held up a crystal ball like the first time he tried to memorize Dean with it.

"Look in the crystal and find out for yourself."

He inched forward just enough to gaze into the crystal ball. It was hazy at first, but then what he saw was unmistakable. He saw Sam, in some sort of a cage with his wrists and ankles heavily chained. His legs were pulled up tight to his chest with his arms wrapped around them and his head buried. He knew from this position that Sam was distraught and probably crying his eyes out. He wanted Sam to lift his head so he could see his face, and almost reading Deans mind, Sam shifted his head to the side, resting his face on his arms. He opened his eyes for a minute and Dean saw tears streaking his face. At sixteen Sam ever barely cried, unless he was seriously hurt. Dean just about had enough and he physically snarled and jumped at Jareth, wanting to punch his face and just beat the ever loving shit out of him, but Jareth disappeared and Dean hit the ground hard. Still being pissed he got up and looked around for him, or even his owl self, he didn't care just wanted to hit something! He looked over at his friend who he now knew his name. He was backing up slowly away from Dean, not knowing if it was complete anger or sheer determination on his face…maybe both? Dean moved forward quickly picking up his pack and Sir Didymus, fuming as he stomped his way past the dead wooded area, and quickly coming what seemed like the beginning of the Labyrinth.

He stopped and looked around when something buzzed by his head. He was not in the mood for this and pulled out his gun.

"Sire the fairies! They are alive once more!"

Dean looked down while the gun was still in his hand.

"What?!"

"The fairies all died, but once the pri….Sam came they started coming back to life."

"Is that good or bad?"

"For the goblins good, for you probably bad. We should head forward."

Dean took a closer look as a fairy dropped down on his shoulder. It smiled at him and he just glared at it, then it bit him. He quickly punched the fairy right in its face, and considering his fist was as big as the fairy, he hoped it hurt, a lot. He just kept walking and Sir. Didymus was a little more than afraid of this man.

They finally came to the huge walls of the labyrinth itself. Dean was moving fast to find the door. He almost started climbing the dam walls.

"Wheres the dam door?"

"You have to ask the right question."

Dean quirked an eyebrow at Didymus. He knew going against this Jareth guy and helping him find Sam was a huge ordeal, and he was probably risking everything. He was certainly brave Dean will give him that. But unfortunately he didn't have a lot of time or patience and pointed his gun at the furry creature.

"Fine. How do I enter the dam maze."

Didymus stared at him for a minute. ' _maze?'_

Dean knew that look. It was the same look Sam gave him when he said something wrong.

"Ok fine how do I enter the _Labyrinth?"_ He said it threw gritted teeth, but Didymus just pointed to the side of them. Dean looked and saw a nice big door opening for them. He wiped a hand down his face, made sure his gun was ready to go, and started forward, Sir Didymus' leash still in hand.

"I just know Im going to shoot everyone and everything by the time this freaking day ends."

Remembering what he saw in the crystal ball softened his features. His baby brother was alone and afraid, and freaking crying of all things. He seriously hoped that Sam wasn't physically hurt and just more scarred, but even then he didn't want him hurt AT ALL. He finally made his way in, hoping he would get to Sam on time.

Sam sat in his cage with his legs pulled all the way up to his chest, which wasn't easy, but whenever he was scarred or upset he always managed to curl himself up in a tiny ball, which always amazing Dean and his dad. Oh god he missed them. The tears started up again just thinking about his family, and praying that they would make it to him. He knew Dean would do anything for him, move oceans and mountains to save him, but Dean was just human, and even he had his limits.

Yet every time something took him, Dean always did find him and save him. Didn't matter if it was vampires, werewolves, other hunters, Dean always found them. Sam was always happy that they never wanted to actually kill him, just hold him until they got what they wanted out of Dean and his dad, or even use him to bait to lure his family. Every single time his dads first mission was to kill whatever or whoever took him in the first place, and Deans first mission was to find Sam, and get him to safety, not to mention killing anything that got in his way of that mission. One time a vampire had a bound and gagged Sam clutched by his hair with a knife to his throat, and Sam didn't know how he did it, but Dean managed to kill the vampire, and save Sam without a scratch on him, while his dad took out the rest of the nest, usually with the help of Bobby. That's just how it always was. Except this time he was taken to a different dimension, and his dad was in another town, and Dean probably didn't know how to get to where he was. He read enough of Sarahs journal to know that unless you already know whats going on, youre screwed. They really had no actual experience with Goblins, where Sarah probably read that tattered old book a million times. Plus he seemed to be more important to Jareth than Toby was. He wanted Toby as a goblin, but he wanted Sam as his Goblin Prince. Which meant he wasn't letting go of him _that_ easily. Of course if a normal human girl could find her brother, he was sure Dean could find him.

His head was so conflicted, he always had faith in his big brother to find him, but this seemed impossible.

He was brought out of his musings when Bek lifted its head from Sams side and started sniffing the air. Sam looked down at his new friend and couldn't help but smile. Then Bek started jumping on Sam. He moved his legs so he could sit on his lap. Bek seemed super excited jumping all around, and started sniffing Sam. He lifted his bound hands and whipped away tears from his eyes.

"Bek what is it?"

The creature sniffed at Sams wrist and started pulling at a woven bracelet with little beads on it. Dean had made that for him, it was supposed to protect him. He gave it to him after the nightmares started getting really bad and after he started hunting, so he had something physical to look at when he got scared.

Bek snagged the bracelet off of Sam and started running out of the cage with it.

"Hey!" Sam shouted after him, but the creature took off at full speed. Sam was sure there was a good reason for him to do that. But now he was alone without his new friend, AND now without his bracelet.

Although Sam was scarred, not to long ago he felt a certain warmth go threw him. A familiar feeling when Dean was around. He knew it was possibly impossible that he came this freaking fast, but he knew he had to have hope. He knew Bek was up to something.

Then a slight breeze came threw the bars of his cage and he looked at the direction behind him, Jareth was there walking towards the cage with a smile on his face. Sam managed to suck in his tears and give him that patented 'bitchface' he was so dam good at.

"What do you want now?"

Sam was upset and pissed off, never two good traits for any Winchester. Jareth put his hands on the bars and pressed his face close to the cage.

"Im getting everything ready for the ball. You are going to be introduced as my Goblin Prince is style. It will be a night to remember. Then when I crown you, you will never be able to leave."

"Im not attending your stupid ball, and theres no way that crown will ever make it to my head."

Sam had quit a confident smile on his face, which he wasn't sure he knew why. He was sure he just didn't want Jareth to know how much he intimidated him. But he still had that warmth that he felt, and he just went with it.

Jareth let go of the cage and started walking around glaring at Sam.

"It will take place sooner rather than later, you should be prepared to deal with your new life style."

"Sooner rather than later hu?" Sams smile widened. "Dean is here, isn't he? And you know hes going to kick your ass."

Jareth's face dropped at Sams revelation, he severely mistook the bond that these brothers shared. With the wave of his hand a smaller chain came and took its place in Sams mouth, wrapping in between his teeth. He tried to struggle against it but it just hurt his teeth with every move he made. He finally stopped and bent his head back so it rested on the bars. Jareth came in back to the side of him and Sam looked at him, and man if looks could kill….

"You and your brother have quit the mouths on you. This should do the trick until Im ready for you."

Jut as fast as he appeared, he left. Sam closed his eyes willing for the tears not to come. He was hoping he was right and Dean was in fact here, by Jareth's reaction he could almost count on it. He was just hoping he was right.

 ***Next chpt. Is Deans experience in the Labyrinth! That will be fun to write. (: ***


	9. Chapter 9

Chpt. 9

 ***** **Sooooo Im not the best at detail, but I will certainly do my best with the Labyrinth descriptions. Sorry if this chapter disappoints, but dammed if I didn't do my best! Happy Readings!***

Dean and and his new friend Sir Didymus entered the doors. They looked left and right, seeing it extended an awful long way in both directions.

"Hey Sir…..uuhh whatever your name is, which way do we go?"

He really didn't want to piss off Dean. He respected him as well as feared him.

Dean could see the little creature shaking. He figured he scared him, but he needed results and fast.

"Nevermind." Dean said as he got an idea. He pulled Sarahs journal out of his back pack and started reading it.

' _Entering the Labyrinth was nothing but frustrating. Looking both ways upon entering I went with my gut and turned right. I walked what seemed like ages, until I came upon a worm. He showed me a secret entrance to the wall, I thought I was going to smash into it, but it lead to another place, with a whole new set of challenges.'_

Dean sighed and put the journal away. He walked carefully with his hand on the wall, feeling for an opening. He finally almost dropped on the ground as a section of the wall was missing, and it revealed more of the maze. He waited until his new friend caught up to his pace, and walked into the new section of the Labyrinth. 

He was in a more open area, which he was glad for. He walked around for a little while, seeing more structures than anything. He caught sight of the giant castle, the castle where Sam was. He couldn't help but look and wish that Sam was looking out a window right now and could see him. He wanted so badly for Sam to know that he was here, and he was going to save him.

Sir. Didymus couldn't help but look at Dean. He knew he was thinking of his brother by the soft concerned look on his face. He could see the difference between how he looked at a threat like Jareth, and when he thought of his baby brother. He knew he picked the right side, he just wished Dean wasn't so dam scary most of the time.

"Sire." He whispered. Dean looked down at him, his face still soft.

"We should get going."

Dean looked back at the castle one last time. ' _Im coming for you Sam.'_

He looked down at Sir Didymus, and they both started walking.

They went around in circles for a bit of time, Dean was getting agitated again. He finally lost it and hit a wall. He could practically see his brother, but he couldn't get to him, and that was driving him insane! He pulled his hand back and shook it, oh yeah it hurt like crazy.

"Well that must of hurt!"

Dean didn't recognize the voice as he spun around, gun now in his good hand pointing it at two more creatures, one holding a blue shield and one holding a red shield. He looked at Sir. Didymus and all he did was nod in their direction. Dean held his gun up and moved forward. He finally came close to the doors.

"So. What do you guys have to offer me?"

They both started laughing, then coughing horribly bad as Dean quirked an eyebrow.

"Pick a door! One of us leads to the castle, and one of us leads to certain doom." They started laughing then coughing again.

"Ok Ill bite, which one of you leads to the castle."

"Well we cant tell you!"

"Why the hell not?"

"You can only ask one of us. And one of us always lies, and one of us always tells the truth."

Dean cringed then smirked. He knew Sam was good at things like riddles, if he was here he would be able to figure it out.

Holding up a finger he turned around and pulled out Sarah's journal, hoping that there would be an easier solution. He looked threw the pages, and found what he was looking for.

' _I came across two guards, one red and one blue, four heads and several limbs. They told me one of them always lies and one always tells the truth. I had to figure it out if I was ever going to get to the castle. I thought I did figure it out, I picked the blue door. I think it was the wrong door, but it still lead me to the castle.'_

Dean closed the journal and stashed it away. The two guards looked old and worn out. He wondered how this place must have deteriorated since Sarah was here, since her journal said that these guards had four heads and now he only saw two. Actually a lot of this place didn't really look as marvelous as Sarah drew in the journal. He looked at Sir. Didymus, pulled his pack tighter, and held his gun tight by his side as he walked up to the guards.

"Hey you blue door dude. I choose you now open up."

Sir. Didymus looked up at Dean.

"Um, Sire I don't think that's such a great idea."

"Listen, Sarah said she eventually made it to the castle threw this door, so this is the way Im going."

He heard the creature sigh, but he was a bit preoccupied at the moment.

Dean opened the door and saw a long hallway, he and Sir. Didymus walked threw, and suddenly there was a harsh and certain drop. Dean yelped a little as started to feel hands encircling him. He realized after the drop he had dropped his gun.

"What the hell is this? Get the hell off of me!"

Dean tried to struggle away from the grasping hands, but to no avail. Most of the hands looked old and seemed to let go as he struggled, then others held on tight. A face in the hands appeared and Dean had to do a double take. ' _what the f…'_

"Which way do you want to go?"

' _Did the hand face thing just talk?'_ He shook his head and thought about it.

"Ummm, since my gun went down I figure Ill go down."

"Ok then."

The hands started dropping him down quickly, and wasn't ready for the harsh drop onto concrete. It certainly didn't help that he landed flat on his back, which certainly knocked the wind out of him. His vision cleared and saw Sir. Didymus standing over him.

"Sire, sire are you alright?!"

Dean blinked and finally managed to sit up. His hand went to his head and winced. No concussion, but going to be a bad headache. He saw his pack and gun were lying on the ground not to far from him. He slowly got to him feet and walked over to them.

"Sire I recommend you sit for a while."

Dean looked at the creature, he was right. He sat back down, pulled out a bottle of water and some Tylenol.

"So, where the hell are we anyway."

'"If Im not mistaken we are in the oubliette."

Dean just looked at his puzzeled.

"In the what?!"

"The Obliette! This is where you go to forget. Theres a secret door that leads the rest of the way to the castle, I just have to remember where it is."

Dean looked at the creature and just started mumbling under his breath.

"Stupid freaking maze thing and now Im in an underground cave."

"What Sire?"

"Nothing nothing." Dean slowly stood up with his pack and gun. Sir Didymus was hoping around searching for the secret door.

 _'_ _I bet geek boy would know all about this stupid stuff.'_ Dean thought.

"Ah found it!"

Dean looked in the direction of his new friend, who had opened a door in the rock. He walked towards the opening and realized it was such a tiny door. ' _Freaking goblens.'_ He thought as he squeezed threw the tiny door.

They ended up in a little underground hall with rocks that had faces. He got closer to it and tried to examine it, when it talked.

"Go back the other way!"

The rock shouting made Dean jump back almost making him trip over himself. He put his gun out in front of him.

"Hey Sir Didy…mus!"

The creature turned at the half attempt of his name.

"What the hell are these?"

"We call them false alarms. Just pay no mind to them. The act up when you get close to the end."

 _'_ _freaking finally.'_

Dean started walking dodging the large faced structures as they yelled at him to turn back. Finally he caught up with Sir. Didymus.

"Dude, I really hate this place."

Sir. Didymus sighed. Suddenly a crystal ball came rolling past them, Dean knew that couldn't be good. He knew Jareth had a ton of those stupid things. ' _Actually good, I can hit him this time.'_ Dean thought as the two went to where the crystal rolled to. It jumped in the cup of what seemed like to be a homeless man. Dean carefully walked up to him, and just looked.

"I know that's you you son of a bitch. Now don't hide behind the disguise and show yourself."

Suddenly the little figure stood to his full height, and Jareth revealed himself.

"My my Dean you have a great sense of instincts."

Dean raised his gun pointing it at Jareth's head.

"Tell me Dean are you enjoying my Labyrinth?"

Jareth casually rested his arm against one of the stone walls.

"To tell you the truth, Im sick of your little maze…"

"Labyrinth."

Dean looked down.

"What?"

"It's a Labyrinth sire."

"Ok yeah whatever."

Dean looked back up.

"Once I find my brother is am so kicking your ass. Ive gotten him out of worst situations than this."

"You think this is easy then?"

Dean didn't know what to say.

"Um, yeah its not as hard as what Ive been up against before."

"Fine then, Let me make it harder for you."

A clock appears and he winds it forward.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Temper temper. Wouldn't you like to see what your darling brother is up to now?"

A crystal ball appears in his hand again. Dean leans in to take a closer look. He sees Sam again, still in a cage, his wrists and ankles still have chains on them, but now another chain was in between his teeth and behind his head. Tears were streaming down his face as he was squirming around. He could only imagine how freaking uncomfortable that chain in between his teeth could be. He pulled the safety off his gun, which was still pointed at Jareth.

"You are going to die for this."

Jareth threw the crystal ball down a dark hallway, then Dean heard what sounded mechanical, and it just kept getting louder. He saw a huge metal mechanism with sharp blades moving right for him. He grabbed Sir. Didymus, and started running down another hallway for his life.

The mechanical beast was fast approaching him. He kept running with his furry friend now in his arms. He would randomly look behind him, now this thing was sacry.

"Sir. Didy what do we do now?"

Dean was practically out of breath.

"The first time when Sarah was here they found a secret passage in the wall, look for a giant hole, shouldn't be much longer!"

Dean kept running until he finally found it! He jumped in with his friend in tow, and watched this giant contraption move right past him.

"Man Im sick of this place."

"Sire go up the ladder!"

Dean looked up and saw a very old very rickety latter, that just may fall apart under his weight. Swearing under his breath he started up the ladder, very slowly as to make sure it held him. He didn't think he would make it since a couple of rungs were missing, but after a good balanced attempt, he made it to a trap door. Pushing it open he noticed he was outside. He also looked down and saw Sir. Didymus easily making his way up. While waiting for him he looked around. He noticed hedges all around, but instead of being green and lush, they were a deathly shade of tan, like a completely old dead Christmas tree. If he were to touch any of them they might just combust from his body heat alone. Suddenly he saw a green vine creeping its way up a pole, he walked over and took a better look at it. It was a nice healthy shade of green, and slowly but surely a white bud appeared, and just as fast it blossomed into a beautiful white rose. It was a wonderful sight considering everything else around him was dead. Sir. Didymus came sneaking up behind him.

"The life is starting to return. The longer Sam is here, the more alive this place will become."

Dean didn't want to take his eyes off the rose

"Yeah, whats up with that anyway? Why is Sam bringing life back to this place?"

Dean turned away from the flower to stare at the creature.

"When Miss. Sarah arrived, this place was so lively and filled with magic. Her presence alone made this place feel untouchable, and if she had stayed her innocence and ability to believe in magic would have kept this place alive and thriving for many hundreds of years, but she left with her baby brother, and the whole world started dying. Jareth only has so much magic left. He had to find someone of Miss. Sarah's caliber to restore life, then he sensed Sam the second he stepped foot inside the house. He tried taking other kids, but none had that certain magic. Sam is perfect. He will bring this place back to its former glory, and Jareth's power will be fully restored. It certainly didn't help that most of the creatures that helped her and still with her in your world, only myself and a few other lower goblins came back."

"So what happens when I take Sam away from here?"

"Everything as we now know it will be dead."

"I don't know how you feel about that, but Im not leaving my brother here."

"I know. As much magic as this place has, Jareth is evil. Its for the best."

Dean didn't want a whole freaking world to end, but he wasn't letting Sam stay, especially seeing what Jareth was doing to him. He looked up again and saw he was much closer to the castle, a smile came over his face as he pulled his pack over his shoulder, and started walking.

He didn't get to far as he saw a little dog looking creature running fast up to him. He couldn't help but smile as the dof reminded him of Sam, with the long hair over its puppy eyes. Dean bent down and started petting the dog.

"Hey there little guy."

It was Bek. He jumped on Dean and almost knocked him over. He started smelling him and his tail started waging like crazy. Then what Dean saw made his heart stop, Bek dropped Sams bracelet on his lap. He picked it up and examined it.

"This is Sams. Do you know how to get to him?"

The small creature shook its head yes and started barking almost. He got off of Dean and started jumping around in circles, before sprinting off. Dean made sure to slip the bracelet in his pac.

"COME ON!"

Dean shouted as him and Sir Didymus started running in the dogs direction. They saw him stopped in a corner.

"This doesn't look like a way to Sam. Looks like a dead end. Hey, is there any way we could just, well I don't know climb over these walls and hedges? I mean we're not exactly in an enclosed space."

"Its much easier to walk sire."

"Is there a shortcut?"

"Yes, but you may not like it."

"If it gets me to Sam quicker then Ill do it." They both looked at each other.

"Under Bek is a trap door, I shall take you threw it and you can decide for yourself."

Sir. Didymus walked and Dean followed. He didn't know where he was going, but if it got him to Sam quicker, it would be done.

They got to a trap door in the stone. They opened it and crawled threw, only to end up in an endless sea of garbage.

"Wow, you weren't kidding."

Dean slowly made his way threw the garbage following Bek, and noticed the castle was almost in reach! At this moment he didn't care what he was walking in, he was almost there!

' _Hold on Sammy, almost there.'_

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam sat in his cage crying. He knew he shouldn't show weakness like this, but he was so frustrated, and boy was he in pain. His mouth hurt, his wrists and ankles hurt, and he knew there was an angry looking bruise on his back. He wasn't paying attention when Jareth showed up beside the cage.

"Sam, its time."

He shook his head, he needed more time before Dean got to him! The chains around his ankles and mouth dropped, giving him some sort of relief, but his wrists were still bound.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Its time to attend your ball where I will crown you Goblin Prince."

"Im not going. Youre shit out of luck."

"Keep talking like that and Ill put the chain back in your mouth."

Sam clammed up not wanting to be in that situation again. The chains around the cage door also dropped, and a big burley creature different from the first one came towards him. He tried to get to his feet and fight, but this creature was strong and fast. He grabbed Sams arm and squeezed tight making Sam hiss in pain. Jareth came right up to him and waved his hand in front of his face, making Sam pass out.

The guard easily caught Sam and started carrying him away. Jareth had an evil grin on his face, he knew Dean was close by, but he was also sure that he would be able to crown Sam without him interfering. He may have failed when it came to Sarah, but he would not fail when it came to Sam.

 ***I totally hope this chapter made some sort of sense and wasn't crazy. I think theres only 1 more chapter to do after this one, but we will see. Thanks!***


	10. Chapter 10

Chpt. 10

Dean, Sir Didymus, and Bek all made their way threw the disgusting garbage. Dean silently swearing the whole way, things like ' _you so owe me you accident prone little shit,'_ and _when I get to you, you better be ok._ ' And everything in between. One second he was worried about his leather jacket forever smelling and the next second he was concerned about what was happening to Sam. He was watching where he was going when it seemed like the two creatures were just hoping along, since they weighed practically nothing they were just bouncing off of things, unlike Dean who was getting stuck on EVERYTHING.

Finally they reached the giant doors to the castle. Deans trusty gun in hand they all looked around and saw nothing except an old rusted suit of armor which looked like it had a skeleton in it.

Dean noticed cobwebs on everything. Nothing was kept up with, even one of the doors was mostly off its hinges and not even closed all the way, which made easier access to the Goblin City.

"I was certainly expecting something grander than this. I mean, Jareth is a dick, but I have to give him credit for his clothing style, but _this_ is not very well kept for a Goblin King."

"A lot of the magic died, a lot of the Goblins and creatures did to. "

"I don't mean to be unsympathetic but why did you live?"

"I may be living now, but Im dying sire. I don't have much time myself."

Dean didn't say anything else. His new friend was practically giving up his life to save Sam. Maybe Goblins didn't have the concept of heaven, or just the fact that they know its going to happen so just accept it. Either way Dean was grateful. He was grateful that he found him and was helping him.

They all started walking in very slowly as to look for threat. Dean figured that Jareth MUST have known that he was close, so why he didn't try to actually stop him was a bit concerning.

They made their way into the Goblin city, Dean taking in all the small houses and perhaps once very beautiful structures. As he was looking he kept seeing different dead plants becoming green, or brand new flower buds on tree, and dead shrubs and brown grass becoming lively once again. Dean didn't like the fact that everything was starting to look so good, that meant his time and more importantly Sams time was running out. He knew Sam wasn't crowned yet, he could feel it whenever his brother was distressed beyond belief, and right now he only felt extreme sadness, which was making him move fast.

He could see and almost _touch_ the dilapidated castle. He stopped walking, but never took his eyes off the prize.

"Hey guys. Im gonna go in. I mean Im going to run in and I don't think you two can keep up."

"Sire."

Dean kneeled down and looked at his new friend. He could hear Bek in the back round barking like crazy.

"Sire take me with you and Im sure I could help."

"Hey, did Sarah rescue her brother by herself?"

"Yes she did, but Jareth is much more determined now than he was then. Plus he never wanted to hurt her, I believe he loved her. He does not love you and your brother is the key to his survival, this will not be as easy."

"I do this stuff for a living. I promise Ill be ok. If I don't see you again I want to say Thank-you for everything and uh, sorry if I scarred you or anything."

"Oh don't worry about it Sire. Honestly, after I saw what you were willing to through for Sam, I wished the whole journey that you would kill Jareth and take his place. You are very heroic and admirable."

Dean started laughing. His friend was hoping to become the next Goblin King? He had to admit King Dean sounded pretty good, but this wasn't his home.

"Listen, I really like your faith in me, I do. But this isn't my world. Im not a King."

"From what Ive seen you fooled me."

Man Dean really liked his friend. Maybe he could convince him to come back to the human with him and Sam? I mean a lot of the other Goblins stayed with Sarah, maybe Dean could save him. He patted his fur and took the make-shift leash and collar off of his head with a smirk still on his face.

"I have to do this myself. But how about you come with me to follow this dog to Sam, then you and him leave. Get out of there with him before Jareth shows up and hurts you two. I can take care of Sam."

Sir. Didymus nodded his head yes.

Dean turned and looked at the castle again. He checked for any threats nearby and saw none, which was always a little misleading in his book and never ended well. He took off with a brisk walk following Bek, knowing this little guy would lead him to Sam.

They all entered the castle, it was eerily quiet as no one was around, so Dean made sure not to make a sound as he ascended up stone steps, gun up and ready to fire.

It seemed like forever before Bek finally led them to a messy part of the crumbling castle. He started barking like crazy and ran away from Dean, so he followed wanting to calm down the little dog before he gave them away.

The room Dean followed Bek in had a huge cage in the middle of it and chains inside. Bek ran up inside barking, but seeing it empty started whining. Dean ran up to it recognizing it from the scenes Jareth showed, where Sam was chained inside! He ran to the opened door and looked around, seeing nothing but the fallen chains and Bek whimpering and cowering, he strated to panic.

"SAM!"

He ran out of the cage and started running around the room, looking for any evidence of his brother."

"What the hell! This is the last place he was! I know he was here where the hell would they have taken him? SAM!"

"Sire, if hes not here he might be at the ball already! We have to hurry!"

"Ball?"

"Jareth threw one for miss Sarah, he was hoping it would get her to stay, but she escaped. That's also where the goblins of the goblin city are, that's why its so quiet. We must get to him! That's where hes going to crown him to become Goblin Prince!"

"Alright lets go find him. I will tear this dam castle apart brick by brick if I have to."

"I don't think so."

Dean knew that voice, Jareth was here. Suddenly there was a flash of lightning and he could hear rain coming down hard. He turned around and saw him standing there, looking smug wearing quit formal attire. He was impressed, but more pissed than anything.

"Where is he?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Dean raised his gun.

"Im going to kill you anyway, but you might as well save me the time of destroying your castle in the process."

"Dean Dean Dean."

Jareth waved his hand and get again his gun turned into a snake, making him throw it in disgust. He was going for another weapon when he saw 2 very big creatures coming threw the door holding spears.

"I don't think you're going to win this."

"You obviously don't know me very well."

Jareth waved his hand again. Dean didn't know what was going to happen, but when nothing did he just stood there looking around. Jareth pointed to his feet where he saw the snake his gun was turned into earlier and it bit him! Dean barely had time to respond when he felt dizzy and he could barely keep his eyelids open. He slowly descended down to the ground, trying his best not to pass out for Sams sake, but it didn't work. His world was shrouded in black.

It took Dean a while to wake up, but when he did he realized he was on a very uncomfortable floor, and was cold. Finally the effects of the spell were wearing off and he was remembering what happened. _'_ _oh my god Sam.'_

He quickly sat up and noticed he was in a different part of the castle than he was before, he must be in the dungeon he figured. It was dark and droplets of rain were heard between the cracks of the poor foundation and cobblestone. He lifted his hand to inspect his head and found a manacle attached to it which was securely attached to the stone wall, and the same for the other wrist. He stood up and realized they gave him enough chain to move around freely, but not enough to anything actually useful. He got a good grip on the chains as he pulled with all his might hoping that the old chains and stone would give away, but it was securely in there, he wasn't going anywhere. He looked around for his pac so he could get out his lock pick set, but noticed it was nowhere around him, and even his weapons were stripped. ' _dam it!'_ he thought, now angry with himself for letting Jareth get the drop on him. He also noticed Sir. Didymus and Bek weren't around, ' _I wonder if they've been caught to.'_ He looks around his space looking for ANYTHING, he needed to get to Sam.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam slowly started waking up. He slowly started to remember what had happened. He opened his eyes and looked around, seeing that he was alone he tried to sit up, which was actually harder than you think with your wrists tightly bound with chains. ' _ok Im getting really sick of this.'_

He managed to sit up and look around. He was on a stone slab not to far off the ground, and he didn't see any guards. Thinking that this was his perfect moment to make a run for it, he slowly got off the stone slab. Looking around he saw a big wooden door. He ran up to it and tried to open it, but it just wouldn't budge. He looked around but saw nothing that was going to help him pick the lock. He really wishes that Dean would show up soon.

"Going somewhere Sam?"

Sam spun around at the voice and saw Jareth suddenly in the room with him. He pressed himself up against the wooden door trying to make himself smaller.

"You know, Im so happy that you're going to be my goblin prince, that I brought you a gift. Ill be happy to take you to it if you promise to behave."

"I don't want anything from you."

"Not even dear old big brother?"

Sams breath hitched at the mention of Dean.

"Deans here? Where is he? You better not have hurt him!"

Jareth menacingly walked over to Sam.

"If you promise to behave, Ill bring you to him. Do you promise?"

Sam was so upset and relieved at the same time he just shook his head indicating yes.

"Good. "

Jareth attached a small chain to Sams chained wrists and with a wave of his hand opened the door.

"Now if you try to run or fight or so much as mouth off to me, you will never see your brother again. Understood.?"

Sam whispered a "yes".

They started walking out the door and down long hallway, until they got to a very steep set of unsteady cobblestone steps, leading into a downward spiral. Sam could barely hide his excitement at finally seeing Dean again! He knew he himself had to be in some sort of trouble, but he just had to see him!

Both Sam and Jareth descended the strairs, Sam in front and Jareth holding Sams chains. Sam could see small flickers of light from the candles decorating the stairs, and now they were getting more noticeable as they were coming to where Dean was. Sam turned the corner of the last step and what he saw made his stomach do flip flops and his heart skip a beat, right in front of him was Dean. He looked deep in thought, but he seemed un-scathed and coherent. A huge smile came across his lips.

Not thinking he tried to run to Dean, not remembering Jareth holding the chain. His sneakers made a slight squeak against stone floor making him jerk backwards and hiss.

"DEAN!"

He saw Dean come out of whatever thought process he was in and look up immediately, his eyes huge and with a concerned look on his face.

"SAMMY!"

"Dean you're ok!"

Dean saw Sam start to struggle a little and noticed the chain Jareth was holding, which was holding his little brother back and away from him.

"You let go of him right now you son of a bitch!"

For once Jareth complied with Deans orders, probably because he figures he had already won.

Once Jareth released Sams chain he went running as fast as he could into waiting arms. Sam being so tall now he practically knocked him over, but Dean stood his ground and just wrapped his arms around his little brother. Sam didn't hug Dean or his dad anymore, he had become a moody teenager, to old for that kind of thing, and Dean didn't like 'chick flick moments' anyway, but this time they both made an exception, the other thinking they would see each other again. Dean actually started running his fingers in Sams hair, mostly out of muscle memory of doing it so much when Sam was younger, and also because he remembers the visions of Sam locked up in that dam cage crying and distraught. Remembering that he saw that he looked up and gave one hell of a death glare at Jareth.

He grabbed Sams arms and pulled him slightly away from the hug, he wanted to inspect him and make sure he was ok. He saw the smile on his brothers face and figured it was from relief of seeing him. He ran his fingers threw Sams hair again, this time checking for any bumps if he hit his head. Then he took his pointer finger and thumb, grabbing Sams chin he lifted up and was tilting his face, making sure there was nothing to worry about physically.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No Im ok really. "

Dean lifted up Sams chained wrists and inspected them. The chains were tight, but didn't seem to be causing any broken skin or bruises. He looked at Sam. Really looked at him. He swiped a stray strand of hair away from his face to see his eyes. All Dean saw was admiration and hope coming from him. He quickly pulled Sam into another hug, holding onto him tighly.

"You really came." Sam whispered. Dean did a little laugh.

"Of course I did, what do you expect?"

They were both getting lost in their own little world of just being with each other and forgot about Jareth standing right there, until he made a mock cough, which took Sam and Dean back to reality.

Dean took Sams bound hands and directed him away from the hug and tried to put him behind him and away from Jareth. He was staring at him with such a death glare, daring him to walk one step in trying to take Sam away from him again. As if mocking him Jareth started to get closer to him, with each step Dean stood his ground, but tried to push Sam as far behind him as humanly possible.

"Now Sam we have your coronation to attend."

"Hes not going anywhere with you."

Jareth just looked at Dean and smiled.

"GUARDS!" Jareth screamed. Dean remembered the two huge guards from before. ' _shit.'_

"Stay behind me Sammy."

"Dean I don't want them to hurt you."

"Im not letting them take you again. They have to go threw me first."

The two guards from early came down the stairs and into the space. They had their spears out and ready, pointing them at Dean.

"Um, Dean…."

"Yeah Sammy."

"How are we going to get out of this?"

"Ill think of something, just stay there."

The huge guards started towards them slowly. They finally came to Dean and both pointed their spears at Deans neck. Dean didn't even blink. He could hear Jareth.

"Sam. If you don't come peacefully then Dean dies. Your choice."

Sam knew it would come down to this. No way he was letting Dean get hurt because of him. He took a deep breath and started to move from behind Dean, but he put his hand on Sams chains holding him in place.

"No way."

The spears came closer to Deans throat, but he stood his ground.

"Dean, its ok. Im not letting you get hurt."

"Sammy no."

Sam gently pulls out of Deans grasp. They make eye contact as Sam moves in front and off to the side, his eyes are big and glassy. Jareth walks over, and standing next to Sam puts his hand on his shoulder making Sam wince.

"Sam is mine now Dean. Good-bye big brother."

One of the guards leaves Dean and walks towards Sam. He takes a hold of his arm, and digs deep, making Sam cry out in pain.

"Don't you touch him!"

Ignoring Dean the creature starts dragging Sam away. He starts struggling not taking his eyes off Dean, but the creature is way to strong. He drags him out of the room and up the stairs.

"NO DEAN!"

Was the last thing Dean heard as Sam was dragged away. The other guard slowly lowered his spear, and back away from Dean. He looked at Jareth who was smiling.

"Sams fate is mine. He will restore life to my dying kingdom, and you will stay down here for all of eternity."

"I will save my brother."

"Good-bye." Was all Jareth said as he started up the stairs, the giant creature trailing behind him. When they left Dean wanted to scream and hit something. Sam was right there and he let Jareth take him away AGAIN! He was more than pissed off and definitely out for blood. He doubled his efforts in looking around for a make- shift lock pick. He needed to get to Sam NOW!

 ***I know I said this was the last chapter, but it seems like it may be 1-2 more chapters. Haha. Once I get started I cant stop. Soooo X-files started last night. I recorded it yesterday and tonight episodes and will watch tomorrow. Anyone else as excited as I am?!* 3**


	11. Chapter 11

Chpt.11

 ***my 2 boys have been refusing to nap, or sleep at all for that matter. What can you expect from a 2 year old and a 5 month old right? I literally got 15 hours of sleep in like 3 days Haha. Im exhausted! Im also working on 3 stories at the same time because Im crazy. On with the stories!***

Sam struggled against the hold of the giant Goblin pulling him away from Dean. He knows Jareth showed him Dean as a way to control him, maybe make him more compliant. All it made him want to do is escape and make sure Dean was really ok.

The giant goblin followed Jareth passed the room he was being held in before, and to a grand ballroom. He never been to an actual ball, or even been in a ballroom, so this was certainly a sight for sore eyes. It all looked very majestic with the chandeliers and tapestries the intricate gold trim, the set tables and chairs, everything was just as he would have imagined it. Sure he read about things like this in books, but actually seeing it was a different experience all together. He wished it was under better circumstances. In the center of the room was a raised platform with a blood red carpet covering it, and two red and gold chairs sat in the middle. The goblin dragged him, following Jareth to that platform, and dragged him up the stairs to the two chairs. He roughly pushed Sam into one making him fall back a little bit. Without saying a word chains made there was around Sams ankles and around his chest securing him to the chair. ' _Not good.'_ Sam thought trying to loosen up the chains that were now on his body.

"Theres no way you're getting out of those Sam. Not until I want you to."

Sam looked up at Jareth who was staring down at him with a smug look on his face, god Sam really hated that smirk.

"Wont stop me from trying asshole."

Jareth rolled his eyes at the crude comment before a cloth rag magically made its way into Sams mouth and was tied tightly behind his head. Sam rolled his eyes and started screaming threw the gag, but it only made Jareth laugh. He looked at Sam one last time and made his way down the platform, and into the now empty ballroom.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

After about an hour after seeing Sam Dean knew he had to escape. It seemed rather fruitless at the moment, for as much magic as the other goblins say this world lost, the physical world still applies, as in the case of these stronger than life chains. He tried with all his might to pull the chains out of the walls, but again nothing. He looked around for something to pick the lock, and again nothing. He wanted his little brother safe, in their house, complaining about something stupid or rambling off about useless knowledge he managed to acquire that day. The most at peace he found himself this whole dam journey was when Sam ran into his arms not 20 minutes earlier. If only those dam guards weren't there threatening him, then Sam wouldn't have gone off with Jareth. Ah Jareth. Dean wanted nothing more than to kill him. If it was only him Jareth and Sam in the dungeon, he could have protected Sam and beat the shit out of that guy, with both arms shackled to the wall. Hes probably telling Sam that if he doesn't comply with what he has planned that he will kill him, all alone down in the dungeon. He doesn't want Sam to comply, he wants Sam to fight no matter what. He knows his little brother is a fighter, but when it comes to someone threatening the rest of his family, he will do whatever he can to protect them. Even if it means being compliant. Dean sat down on the ground with his back resting against the wall. He was beyond frustrated and angry at this point. Hes failed Sam in every way possible. If only he had listened to him to begin with none of this would have happened. He could have known Jareth was a threat and taken care of him on the spot, possibly keeping Sam out of this entirely. But no, he just had to ignore Sam, think he was crazy, then let some Goblin kidnap him right from under his nose. He was right downstairs and he heard nothing! Some hunter, or worse yet some _brother._

Dean was taken out of his musings when he heard tiny footsteps and hushed voices coming down the stairs. More on guard now than ever he stood up, and squared his shoulders to look more threatening.

He barely made out the dark silhouettes of two tiny creatures coming towards him carrying something possibly bigger than the both of them. Finally stepping into a more lighted area Dean saw who it was, Sir. Didymus and Bek carrying his pack! A huge smile spread across his face as he ran as far as the chains would allow. He kneeled down and watched in amusement as the two struggled with his bag.

"Guys! You two are a sight for sore eyes!"

The two tiny creatures finally dropped Deans pack in front of him, sweating from the sheer exhaustion.

Dean went threw his pack making sure everything was there, pulling out his lock pick set he began on the manacles around his wrists. It wasn't easy, but dammed if his dad didn't train him for every scenario.

"Guys I thought Jareth captured you?!"

"No way sire, I sensed him coming so I grabbed the puppy and hid! If you were going one on one with him it would have been fair, but bringing in the two huge goons was not fair. We knew we had to stay hidden until the time was right to get you out." Bek shook his tail and barked at Dean in excitement. The manacle dropped.

"Did you guys happen to see which was Jareth took Sam by chance?"

"Sam is in the ballroom, it has started already! He has not been crowned, not until your time to rescue him is up."

Dean looked at him confused.

"Wait, I should have way more time!"

"Time works differently here sire."

Dean started muttering curses under his breath as he feverishly worked on the last manacle.

"How much time do we have?"

"Less than an hour sire."

Finally the last manacle dropped with a loud 'clink' on the floor. Dean hurried and gathered up his stuff.

"Guys, we need a plan. I need to disguise myself somehow, get into the ballroom, make a distraction, and get Sam out. "

Dean and Sir Didymus started talking about their plan.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Sam wanted to puke. As beautiful as everything and everyone was in their masquerade gowns and tuxes, Jareth kept smirking his way in between greeting guests. That dam smirk saying Ive won. The whole Sam Sam struggled against the chains encircling his body. He would even feel a little better if he could get the gag out, but everything was securely locked in place. He found himself more time than he could count rolling his eyes and sighing when he would get beyond frustrated with just everything. Suddenly Jareth came waltzing up the stairs and in front of Sam, he had to give him credit, the man had style, well for a Goblin anyway. If only he wasn't so evil he could possibly be charming. All those thoughts aside…

"Its almost time Sam."

Jareth swiped his hand and a crystal ball appeared. He threw it on a gold pedestal with a red velvet pillow, and from the crystal ball a golden crown appeared with various jewels adorning it. In almost any other circumstance, Sam would be flattered and humble, but now he was mostly worried and scarred. _'_ _Whats going to happen to Dean if he crowns me? Will he kill him because he doesn't need him anymore? Will he turn him into a goblin of sorts?'_

Sam didn't want to become a Goblin anything let alone prince, that was for sure. But he definitely didn't want Dean hurt.

Jareth than made his way to the second chair on the other side of the golden pedestal holding Sams crown. He was looking into the crowd of people that were there, oblivious to the point of what was happening. They were either under a spell or on Jareth's side, either way he couldn't count on any of these _people_ to help him. He finally sagged back against the chair, closing his eyes he felt tears start to swell up again. He couldn't loose Dean.

Some time later Jareth looked up at a clock and smiled. He stood up and clapped his hands together, getting the attention of everyone in the room, including Sam who opened his eyes and stared at him worriedly.

"Attention everyone! Today is a very special day indeed! In five short minutes we crown our Goblin Prince, who will restore our city and kingdom. Until then everyone carry on."

The party went back to normal and Jareth looked at Sam.

"Oh Sam don't look at me like that. You knew how this was going to end. As a gift to you, your last minutes as human Im going to let you speak, say anything I don't like and your brother will get whats coming to him."

Magically the gag falls off of Sams mouth.

"Ill be your Prince, just please let Dean go."

"And have dear big brother out for revenge? I don't think so. He going to spend the rest of eternity in the dungeon knowing how he failed to protect you, or yet he may make a good Goblin body guard for you."

"Please no."

Was all Sam could whisper as Jareth stood up again.

"Attention attention! The time has come for our Goblin Prince to rise."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them. Sam was frozen with fear as he looked out into the crowd of people. He never noticed Jareth picking up the crown next to him. He looked up at finally seeing Jareth moving over to him so the crown was now over his head, not touching it just hovering. He tried to move his neck so his head was sideways, but a medium sized goblin hes never noticed before grabbed his head from behind the chair straightening it, making Sam cry out in pain and frustration. He tried to struggle against the hold but nothing was working! His eyes could focus on the crown as it was slowly being lowered to his head. He figured this is it, good-bye Dean, and thank-you for everything. He closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable, when a single gun shot was heard making his heard jerk forward, and his were huge.

 ***Ok so I don't normally like ending a chapter on a cliffy, but Im deff writing another chpt. Either tomorrow or Sat, but no later. Thanks to everyone who liked, faved, and reviewed. Cough cough especially you M.J. Ellsworth. Haha. ***


	12. Chapter 12

Chpt.12

 ***Again I don't have a beta, all mistakes are my own. Just in case a word is spelt funky or a sentence doesn't make sense. I swear one more chpt after this one! I know I keep saying that but the ideas just keep on rolling! Screw the one-shot for this story, haha.***

 **M.J Ellsworth – your reviews are awesome thank-you! 3 Yeah I was actually watching The Labyrinth while writing this, but so much happens in the movie that to put in the story in my own manner would take so much energy. Lol. ***

Dean, Sir. Didymus and Bek quickly yet carefully made their way out of the dungeon, making sure not to bring notice to themselves. They peeked behind every corner and listened for any footsteps. Finally Sir. Didymus led them to an upper more portion of the castle, practically in the rafters. After maneuvering around, Dean knew he heard music and voices. He found light and they all moved towards it. What Dean saw left his in awe. It was a masquerade ball going on right underneath them! He could see the fancy hair and fancy clothes and classical style music. Shifting his eyes around some more he finally found Sam, tied to a fancy chair by chains, struggling with all his might to get free. He watched as Jareth would come up to him and talk to him, then leave again to join the party. His brother looked defeated and on the verge of tears again. ' _This must be some sort of record little brother.'_ Once this is all done and dealt with he'll make sure to make fun of him, but right now he had to actually get Sam out of this place. He turned to Sir. Didymus and was making sure to whisper.

"Hey, I need to get down there somehow."

"Sire you will stick out. Jareth will notice you in a second."

Dean bit his lip and started looking around the attic like space they ended up in. In the far corner he noticed what looked like junk, but maybe he could disguise himself somehow. He walked over to the corner and started digging through it, finally finding a long black cloak and a smaller mask that covered the eye area and had a very long beak shaped nose, Dean started devising a plan.

He made sure once he made it downstairs and to the ballroom to blend in as best as he could. A lot of the people there were dressed in old fashioned clothing, but there were a few people dressed as he was, wearing a more simple black and mask. Dean didn't want to go anywhere without his pack, knowing he needed all the fire power and didn't want to be without any of it. He put the pack under the cloak and bent down under the weight to make it look like he had a significant hunchback. It was enough to get him close to Sam without being detected and that was the main thing. He had a somewhat plan, seriously hoping that it would work and not backfire horribly.

He made his way into the ballroom, making sure to avoid Jareth at all cost. Everyone else was dancing like fools while Jareth was walking around being "social." He made sure to steal glances at Sam and make sure he was ok, at least physically.

Sam seemed frustrated more than anything, but push comes to shove after he got out of those chains he could fight, even though Dean wanted him to run he knew his little brother would want a piece of Jareth himself _, if_ there was anything left _after_ Dean was done with him.

Dean kept an eye on Jareth as he walked up to Sam, said something to him, and with the swipe of his hand made one of those dam crystal balls appear, then he threw it and it turned into a fancy crown. ' _oh god that's Sams crown'_ Dean thought now that he knew his time was running out. He heard Jareth clap his hands and it got everyones attention.

 _"Attention everyone! Today is a very special day indeed! In five short minutes we crown our Goblin Prince, who will restore our city and kingdom. Until then everyone carry on."_

Dean couldn't take his eyes off Sam who jumped at Jareths loud statement. He saw him talk to Sam, and finally the gag in his mouth fell out. He was inching closer straining to hear what they were saying that was making Sam seem so emotional. All he could hear without getting to close was "please…..Dean go."

"No Sammy don't worry about me, don't let this guy use me to control you." Dean whispered the whole thing, knowing Sam couldn't hear him but hoping mentally maybe he could get through. He couldn't concentrate on what Jareth was spewing on about, but the next part certainly caught his attention.

 _"Attention attention! The time has come for our Goblin Prince to rise."_

Dean saw everyone stop dancing and his eyes immediately went to his brother who looked positively mortified. He then looked at Jareth who stood up, grabbed the gold crown off the pedestal, and slowly started inching towards Sam. He tried to move threw the people who had gotten in front of him to watch the show, this was not good and he had to do something. He saw Sam start to struggle and even tried tilting his head so that the hovering crown would have difficulty getting directly on his head. He then saw a muscle looking goblin come up behind Sam and grab his head and neck forcefully, straightening it out, making Sam look like he was in pain. Dean had enough of this. He forcefully made his way threw the crowd, drew the gun from his jeans and with deadly accuracy fired at the crown hitting it dead on so that it flew out of Jareths hands and made a 'clunk' on the cobblestone floor behind them.

The room went deadly silent. He looked at Jareth and Sam and was proud of his aiming abilities.

Sams eyes went wide and looked right at him, well he was still wearing his disguise so he looked at the gun.

' _That's one of Deans guns.'_ Sam thought as he then looked at the stranger, realizing it was Dean! His thoughts were confirmed when Dean tore off the black robe and mask in a dramatic fashion, and just stood there with his aimed at Jareth. Sam was sure he was going to say something, but instead he heard more gunshots, about 3 or 4 more! Then he realized without saying a word, Dean just shot Jareth straight in the chest!

Dean was pissed. Usually he would say something witty but hes just about had enough of this dam place. Without thinking he aimed his gun and fired 4 rounds into Jareths chest. He watched as Jareth slowly descended to the ground, blood starting to pool around him, and a shocked almost betrayed look on his face.

Dean wasted no time in jumping up on the platform Sam was on, and running to his little brother, kneeling down and throwing his arms around him threading his fingers threw his long brown hair. He didn't need to look Sam in the face to know he was relieved and on the verge of tears.

"I cant believe you made it on time."

"Always little brother, always. Although this maze was a pain in the ass to navigate."

"Labyrinth"

"Geek"

Dean pulled away from Sam and looked at his face. They were both smiling and more than relieved to see each other again.

"What about Jareth?"

"I killed him Sammy. Theres no way hes coming back for you."

Dean started working on the chains encircling Sam. He didn't notice Sir. Didymus and Bek make their way up the platform.

"You did it Sire! Not quiet according to the plan, but you did it!" Bek started barking like crazy.

"Bek!" Sam yelled for his dog friend as it jumper on his lap and started licking him.

"Friend of your Sammy?"

"Yeah, he kept me company in the cage and then he stole my bracelet."

Dean smirked and reached in his pack that was now open in front of him.

"This one?" He took out Sams bracelet and held it in front of him.

"How did you get it?!"

"Your little friend here came and found me. He dropped this in front of me then led me to the cage you were being kept in, only you weren't there. He helped save you."

Dean tied the bracelet onto Sams wrists, then continued to pick the chains. He got the chain that held Sam to the chair off, as Dean helped him stand. Sam looked around at the crowd that was gawking at them.

"Dean, I think somethings wrong."

"Why on earth would you say that Sam?"

Bek started barking like crazy and Sam looked behind Dean, just to see what he was going crazy over. Sams eyes became huge as he saw none other than Jareth, slowly standing up behind Dean, blood still covering his chest, and with an ancient knife in his hand.

"Dean behind you!"

Dean barely had time to turn as Sam made sure to push Dean sideways and practically off the platform before Jareth could stab him. Jareth took the opportunity to grab Sam by the hair and pull his tall lanky body in front of his, with the knife now held up to his neck. He pulled Sams hair making him cry out in pain. Dean got his baring as he quickly got up and spun to see what was going on. He saw Jareth holding Sam by his hair and a knife to his throat. Ok something definitely went wrong here. Before he could act the two giant guards from before grabbed Deans arms holding him in place. Dean tried to shake the two off, but there super tall and just as strong. One of them put a knife up to Deans neck. Jareth guided Sam back to the throne and this time with coarse rope and he loosely tied his torso to the chair.

"Sorry Dean, bullets cant kill me. Nice try though."

A goblin picks up the crown and hands It to Jareth. He walks over to a struggling Sam and hovers it right above his head.

"No Don't! Get away from him!" Dean tries to shout, but all Jareth does is smile at him.

"DEAN!"

The crown is just a couple inches away from his head when another shot is heard, this time the whole room is silent, and once again the crown goes flying backwards, this time making more of a clink noise when landing, and theres a hole going threw it.

Sam looks at Dean, but sees no gun. He sees the two goons holding him while Sir. Didymus and Bek are kicking at them, but actually doing nothing to loosen the grip on Dean.

Both Sam and Dean wonder where the mystery shot came from, even Jareth looks stunned, and maybe even scarred. Suddenly a voice rings out, one that both boys are accustomed to hearing their whole lives, one that takes command of a room. They see the crowd start to part ways and make a path for the new comer who is charging down the path threw the ballroom. Both Sam and Deans eyes go wide as they finally see who it is.  
"Dad."

 ***Whoa! Whats goin on with John?! Hopefully next chpt. Will be done by tomorrow. (: ***


	13. Chapter 13

Chpt.13

 ***Sorry for the late update, 'Birthday Bash' was taking me forever to finish! Haha. Hope I can update a chpt. Every night like I used to, or at least every other night again. On with the story!***

Everyone was silent in the ballroom, and all eyes were on John. He walked up the parted path and stepped in front of Dean, who had a puzzled look on his face. John raised the gun and pointed it at the goblins holding him.

"You two better let go of him or else you'll be spitting iron for a year."

The two huge goblins let go of Dean and stepped back. John then handed Dean a gun and turned to point his at Jareth.

"And as for you, you're dead!"

John went to fire his weapon when Jareth threw a crystal ball at Sam, instantly trapping him in a bubble like orb. Sam started pounding at the glass with his bound hands but it way to strong.

"No Sam!" Dean shouted out of pure panic, not knowing if his brother was hurt or what.

"Save Sam or chase me, you cant do both! Im also the only one who can get him out, so either he lives and stays here, or dies and goes home with you, your choice!" Jareth cheered as he turned and started running off.

"Dean! Try and get your brother out of that thing and Ill go after him!"

Dean was torn between going after the son of a bitch who took his brother to begin with or saving his brother…..the decision was made rather easily.

While John ran after Jareth Dean jumped on the platform and ran up to the hard bubble holding Sam, who looked rather panicked. Sams hands were resting on the glass and he looked out of breath. Dean instinctively put both his hands to match Sams as a comfort. He could tell Sam was running out of air…' _shit. Have to break this.'_ Dean sized up the huge bubble and started smashing it with his gun. It wasn't even making a dent.

"Sam get back and cover your head!"

Sam nodded and covered his head with his bound hands. Dean took the gun his dad gave him and fired at the huge bubble, it instantly smashed into a million little pieces, much of it raining down on Sam making him yell. Dean was on him instantly making sure none of the glass shards had hurt him. He grabbed Sams face and made Sam look at him.

"Hey you ok? Are you cut?"

"No, Dean Im ok. We have to get to Jareth!"

Dean lifted Sams bound hands up and started picking the lock holding the chain in place.

"Listen, Sir. Didymus and your dog friend are going to take you threw the maze and bring you home while me and dad take care of Jareth."

"Labyrinth Dean."

"Whatever. Look you're getting out of here!"

"Im coming with you!" Finally the lock snapped and fell. Dean carefully undid the chains and dropped them to the floor.

"No your not, end of discussion!"

"I want a piece of this asshole too!"

Dean was torn. He knew that if he didn't personally drag Sam out of this place that he would follow him and his dad, but he also didn't him around Jareth and his magic ever again. He decided it may be better if he was in his sights anyway.

"Ok look, you can come with, BUT stay close. And if he throws anymore of those weird balls at you, run."

Sam nods and they both jump off the platform where Sir. Didymus and Bek are waiting for them with Deans pack. Dean throws it over his shoulder.

"Sire we are coming with you! You may need our help."

Bek barked enthusiastically. Dean looked at his goblin friends then at Sam who was grinning.

"Fine, but stay close."

They all started running following Dean in the same direction their dad ran not to long before. They were determined to kill Jareth as a family, like it should be. Now that Dean had Sammy safe back by his side, he was ready for revenge.

Sam, Dean, Sir. Didymus, and Bek all ran into main hallways of Jareths castle, far away from the ballroom. They were following their dads trail, and hot on his heels, with Dean leading the way.

They walked into a room and was NOT expecting what they saw. A ton of crazy stairs in a bunch of weird sideways and up side down and the whole thing just looked like crazy times ten.

"Oh my god! This looks exactly like _Relativity_ by M.C Escher."

Dean turned slowly and just looked at Sam, not quit sure what he was talking about.

"Sam are you nerding out on me? Cause I have to say you CAN NOT nerd out in this place. And might I add correct me on calling this place a maze again and I will push you down these crazy stairs."

Dean ruffled Sams hair and they both smirked. Yeah it was great to be back together. Then Deans face went dead serious.

"Sam you don't happen to have a slinky do you?!"

Sam looked at Dean and gave him his patented 'are you serious right now?' look. Dean started smirking until he looked at Sam and he was brought back to what was happening.

"ha! Ok you're right Sam. Find dad."

"How the hell are we going to do this in here?!"

"DAD!"

Dean yelled into the room making everyone else jump at the harsh noise.

"Dean look!"

Dean looked down at where Sam was looking and he saw his dad. He looked lost and completely confused….really cant blame the guy in this situation.

"Dad up here!"

John looked up and saw his boys.

"DEAN LOOK OUT!" Is all they heard as Dean felt something from behind him push him and he fell right onto an oddly placed platform. It was Jareth sneaking up on them. Sam seeing this a second later jumped back, landing on his back. Really not wanting to be taken again he quickly got up on his feet and into a fighting position, as Sir. Didymus and Bek got in front of him, them to ready to fight, even though they came up to about Sams thigh….maybe.

"Come with me, and Ill spare your family."

Sam shook his head not backing down.

"No. Not this time. Im staying with my family."

Jareth loved this kids spunk. It was never ending, and never unwavering.

Down below John had made his way to Dean, who was waking up with a moan escaping his lips.

"Dean wake up."

He went behind Dean and helped him to a sitting position.

"What the hell was that?!"

Then it came to him, Sam was alone with Jareth. He put his pain in check and looked up to where he was not minutes before. He saw Sam in a fighting stance and Jareth talking to him. He couldn't hear him, but anything that came out of his mouth wasn't good. Dean pushed up and was standing. He quickly took in his surroundings, needing to get up there. ' _oh yeah, these freaking crazy stairs.'_

"Dad how do we get anywhere?!"

"We'll figure it out son. Still have the gun?"

Dean looked and saw it on the platform where he landed. He quickly picked it up, and put his eyes back on the soon to be fight.

"Yeah got it."

"Ok good. Listen Dean the bullets are made of iron. Goblins and fairies are distant relatives so this should actually kill the bastard. Im going to try and find a way to them, you stay here. If you can get a clear shot at Jareth, take it and don't hesitate."

Dean nodded. John ran towards the stairs as Dean took aim at Jareth. He knew he had only a few chances, since he knew once the first bullet was fired Jareth wouldn't stand in the direct path, and Dean would lose any chance he had.

Sam was not letting Jareth take him again. Now that Dean AND his dad was by his side, he had a renewed energy about him that gave him more confidence than he imagined, and he smirked.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered…." Sam wasn't able to finish the sentence when Jareth cut him off with a laugh.

"Nice try Sam, but its not your spell to say."

That's when Sam realized it, Dean had to say it just like Sarah had to say it. Without taking his attention off of Jareth, he yelled for Dean.

"Hey Dean?!"

"Yeah?!"

"You need to look in Sarahs journal for spell I was starting to recite!"

Immediately Dean took his pack off, and found the journal. Jareth knew where this was going, and he still didn't want to loose! In one motion he withdrew a small knife and with deadly accuracy threw it at Sam, who went to deflect it and it sliced open his hand in the process. He yelped in pain and looked at his stinging hand. While he was distracted Jareth reached past the two smaller goblins and grabbed Sam. He quickly made him sleep. He kicked at the smaller goblins and knocked them out.

He took Sams body and dangled it over the edge.

"Oh Dean."

Dean looked up from the journal, and saw Jareth holding Sam. His arm was around Sams waist, dangling him over the edge of the oddly directed stairs. If he let go, Sam would fall hard.

"Don't you dare asshole!"

"You think about saying the spell and Sam here goes over."

Dean had enough of this whole thing. He had a plan and he was hoping it would work. Keeping en eye out for Jareths move to drop Sam, he started reciting the spell.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered…."

Jareths eyes went wide, he couldn't believe Dean was saying the spell! If he were to crown Sam as Prince he would be strong enough to deflect the spell, but in his already weakened state, he started to panic. With great determination, Dean continued, his voice demanding and strong.

" I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen, for my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great — You have no power over me."

Once Dean finished he could tell it had worked. The look and panic on Jareths face said it all. Jareth screamed.

All Dean saw was Sam starting to fall, and he heard a single gunshot. Everything was happening in slow motion. What had he done?

 ***Ok, so I blame YOU M.J Ellsworth! You cursed me somehow with this story! Its like the never ending story. Haha. Today is my birthday so I made this a little shorter than norm, but I might add another tonight, we will see. Time to *celebrate***


	14. Chapter 14

Chpt.14

Dean only had a few seconds to realize what had happened as he saw Sam falling from the very top platform where Dean dropped from not to long ago. He acted fast as he positioned himself underneath his not so little brother and tried to catch him. Sam land hard in Deans arms making them both go down like a ton of bricks, but Dean softened his fall. They landed with Deans arms wrapped around Sam like an octopus, his arm around Sams neck and the other around his arms. Dean panted heavily as he looked at Sam, he carefully adjusted him so his hand was under Sams head and he was looming over Sam with the rest of his body, making sure he wasn't seriously hurt from the fall. He didn't think anything was broken or even strained for that matter. He put his other hand on Sams face.

"Hey Sammy you need to wake up. Come on Sam you're safe now time to come back to the waking world sleeping beauty."

Sam started to groan.

"Not….sleeping…beauty." Sam said in a painful moan. He hated it when Dean compared him to Disney princesses, but it did do the trick. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at Dean.

"Dean, what the hell happened?"

"Jareth dropped you and I caught you, cause Im awesome."

Sam would have rolled his eyes if his head wasn't hurting, he knew Dean was awesome, but the last thing he wanted to do was add to his narcissism. Also since Dean was sporting a smile, he figured everything was ok….well for right now.

"Where is Jareth?"

Dean looked up at the platform and didn't see or hear anything, until he saw his dads form at the edge.

"You boys ok?"

"Yeah dad! Is Jareth taken care of?"

"Yeah son. He dead."

Suddenly the whole structure of the stairs started shaking. On instinct Dean grabbed Sam and clutched him closer to him. Before anyone could say anything everything around them started falling away.

The three of them found themselves landing in the living room of the house they were currently staying in. Sam still in Deans arms and John close by.

"Ok what the hell just happened?" Dean asked.

"I killed him. Good job reciting that spell Dean, it weakened him to where the iron bullet did its proper job."

John made his way to his feet as well as Sam and Dean. John made his way over to his two boys smiling, and put a hand on Sams shoulder.

"How are you doing son? Did the fall hurt anything?"

Sam could feel Deans mother hen eyes scanning him for injuries, and also studying him in case he was lying. He looked at both his dad and brother before carefully responding.

"No Im ok. A bit stiff from the fall, but that's all. Really."

That's when Dean saw the gash on his hand. He grabbed his hand and studied it, giving Sam 'the look.'

"Oh yeah that. I was really going to tell you about it."

"Yeah ok sure you were. Lets clean it up in the bathroom."

Sam and Dean head their way upstairs. John and Dean give each other the 'we are talking later look' as the two boys headed to the bathroom. Sam sat down on the toilet lid as Dean took out the first aid kit. He sat down in front of Sam and started cleaning it out, then examined it.

"Doesn't look to deep. Don't think it needs stitches. Just have to keep it clean and wrap it." Dean put an ointment on the cut then wrapped gauze on it. Sam was being quiet, and usually a quiet Sam was a thinking Sam.

"Sammy whats on your mind?"

Sam looks at Deana and knew he wasn't going to drop it.

"I don't know. The whole thing is bizarre. I mean in Sarahs journal she said the same spell, and it didn't actually kill Jareth. You said the same spell, what if hes still out there?"

"Sam, the only difference is after I said the spell dad shot him. I also read that girls journal and she never mentioned bringing a gun. Plus now he knows he doesn't mess with the Winchesters and gets away with it." That made Sam laugh, he knew that much was true. When one of them was in harms way, the other two were a force to reckon with, especially when it came to Sam.

Dean clapped Sam hard on the shoulder and stood up.

"Ok geek, you should get to bed."

"Why?!"

"Why?! Cause Im the oldest and I say so that's why."

"Dean, Im sixteen. I want to be in on yours and dads conversation, especially on this one since it concerns me."

Sam and Dean both crossed their arms at the same time, both being stubborn, and both not backing down. Usually after a hunt Sam would want nothing to do with what his dad and brother had to talk about, but this one was personal. Jareth targeted Sam. Not to mention Sam wasn't a little kid anymore. Dean seeing the resolve In Sams eyes finally gave in.

"Fine."

They both uncrossed their arms and Sam got a smirk on his face. He couldn't believe he won this argument.

They both walked downstairs where John was sitting at the small kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"How you feeling Sam?"

"Better. The cut wasn't deep."

Sam sat down as Dean was getting himself a cup of coffee. He casually made his way to the table.

"So, who wants to tell me how the goblin king himself ended up taking Sam?"

"You say that like you knew exactly what we were up against."

Dean thought this whole time that his dad may have picked this exact house because he knew the history, and this is where it all started. Sam was the one who was amazing at the research, but their dad wasn't stupid by any means.

"I knew this was the house where the first baby went missing. There really wasn't any information since she didn't go to the police and she took care of the matter herself, so it was difficult. I needed to get to ground zero."

"But you were hours away from here on a different case when everything went down…wait a minute, did you…..did you use Sam as bait?"

Sam knew that tone. His eyes went big as he looked at his father.

"What? No! Of course I didn't! This thing was going after babies and toddlers, not sixteen year olds. And I wasn't on a different hunt. I decided to pay Sarah a visit herself, she only moved a little bit away in hopes of finding Jareth again. She told me all about him. She knew he wasn't dead, and would possibly come back. I figured since you two are practically grown up he wouldn't target either of you, but apparently he changed his game and needed a goblin prince. I was in the middle of talking to her when I received Deans call. I told her what was going on and she told me secrets about how to get to the castle faster. I followed what you said and made my way threw the maze. That was a pain in the ass."

"Labyrinth." Sam and Dean both said at the same time. John couldn't help but smirk.

"Listen boys we all had a trying day. You two go to sleep. We'll talk more in the morning, and get the hell out of here."

Sam got up and walked up the stairs. Dean started following before turning back to his father.

"Um dad. I shot him about four times, and it seemed to not even make a dent. What was different with your gun?"

"Iron bullets. Like I said goblins and fairies are like distant cousins. Regular bullets weren't going to do anything to him."

"Have to make some sometime then. Just in case. Night dad."

"Night Dean."

Dean quickly made his way upstairs to the room him and Sam shared. He found Sam picking up the glass shards from the broken window.

"Hey you're going to mess up my handy work. Let me do that."

Sam moved out of the way and sat on the edge of his bed while Dean carefully picked up all the glass shards he could find. Even though the window was still broken it was a nice summer night. Dean threw away the shards and sat next to Sam on his bed, throwing his arm around his shoulders.

"Sam, Jareth is gone. Hes not coming near you again. Plus now we know iron bullets will take care of it."

Sam looked at Sam and smiled.

"Yeah, you're right Dean."

"Of course I am. Im always right."

Dean got up and to the bag of salt they always kept in the room. Even though the window was broken there wasn't a breeze, so maybe the salt will stay in place. He had to try. Sam was already laying down as Dean was preparing the room, even making sure all his weapons were in check. He was torn between switching beds with Sam so that he was close to the window instead of the door, but either way he wouldn't feel comfortable. Plus he knew what Sam would say about it. They both were laying there in their own beds staring up at the ceiling.

"Dean, thanks for coming for me."

"You say that likes its surprising. Of course I was going to come for you. If you ever became prince of anything you would hold it over my head for the rest of our lives."

"I still might."

"Go to sleep bitch. We're heading out of here tomorrow."

"Good. Jerk."

Sam rolled over on his side and started to fall asleep. After about thirty minutes of tossing and turning Dean finally decided to get out of bed and head downstairs. He looked at his brothers sleeping form and went downstairs where his dad was still sitting at the table.

"Dean whats wrong?"

"Couldn't sleep."

Dean dug in his bag and pulled out Sarahs journal as well as the tattered red book he found. He sat down on the couch in the living room and started reading it. He was determined to learn more about the world him and his family were just in. John didn't say a word and continued looking up hunts and drinking his coffee.

Upstairs Sam was sleeping. His arm draped over the side of the bed. He was brought out of his slumber as he felt something wet on it. He immediately opened his eyes and was ecstatic at what he saw.

"Bek!"

Sam tried to whisper but seeing his little dog friend made him so happy. The creature jumped up on his bed and started licking Sams face making Sam smile. He finally sat up and was hugging the little dog.

"Im so glad to see you."

"Hello young sire."

Sam looked down again and saw Sir. Didymus standing at his bedside.

"What are you guys doing here?!"

"Jareth is gone. Theres nothing left for me to fight in that world."

"You guys are more than welcome to stay with us."

Bek curled up on Sams lap and yawned, as well as Sam.

"Sleep young master. I shall keep guard."

"You can sleep to. Dean and my dad are right downstairs."

Sam laid back down. He would explain to Dean and dad in the morning about these guys staying with them on their journeys.

None of the occupants of the room noticed the owl outside, perched on a branch, staring at Sam. The feathers were ruffled, and blood was seeping from a wound on its back. The owl was definitely worse for wear. It couldn't stay long in case anyone discovered its presence, so it decided to fly off into the night.

 ***I finally finished the story! I super enjoyed this story! I want to thank everyone who commented/liked/favorited.***

 **Thanks to:**

 **M.J Ellsworth**

 **JaliceJelsa4eva**

 **Kyrianae Narii**

 **And thanks to future reviewers.**

 ***Now I definitely left it open for a sequel, which Im doing once other stories in my head are written.*3**

 **Look out for my next new brothers story that I'm going to start working on. Heres the synopsis:**

 **" While Johns on a hunt on Sams 16th birthday, a mysterious man from his mothers past comes into his life claiming to be his real father. The closer he becomes to Sam the more suspicious Dean becomes, not knowing if he is there to get to know Sam or hurt him. Can Dean find out the truth about his family before he looses his little brother forever?"**

 **Thought ideas? 3**


End file.
